Untitled
by hieilover2005
Summary: Well, Sarah goes back to the X-Men house. They meet a potential friend named Adolfina, or Aqua, but is she a friend or foe? Plus Sarah goes back to the Brotherhood after yet another fight with Laura and after coming face to face with Pietro acting weird,
1. ch 1

**Untitled **

HL: If anyone can help me with a title for this story, it will b greatly appreciated! –smiles- so please do help me…It's an X-Men Fan Fiction if you can see that so yeah anyway typing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my own characters (look in profile for them more will be added as I go along) If you see any songs that you don't know there probably mine. But I will use some from various CDs that I have.

**Key**

_Thought_

_::Flashback::_

_:Setting:_

"speaking"

(A/N)

* * *

_:: Laura was sleeping in bed at her house as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She was only two at the time, still in a crib. Her sister, Sarah, stirred in the crib next to her as their door flew open and in came their older brother, Logan. He lowered the bars on Laura's first and then Sarah was second. Logan held both of them in his arms as he kicked the door open and ran as fast as he could away from the house. Laura clung to her brother's shoulder as the house exploded sending Logan flying foreword. Sarah cried out as Logan started running again towards the orphanage. _

_Before he could reach it however, he was grabbed the back of the shirt causing him to drop Laura and Sarah. Sarah cried even harder as she was picked up. Laura cried also, but bit her assumed captor who threw her into a tree, knocking her out. _"LAURA!!" _Logan called as he was dragged back and away from his unconscious baby sister. _"LAURA!!!"::

"Laura…Laura…LAURA!!" Laura sat up abruptly in bed and looked around the room frantically as Abby laughed. "Wow, that got your attention." She said with a snicker. The eleven year old girl glared at the thirteen year old, "That wasn't funny Abs." She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her forehead. "I had that dream again…"

"With that boy and girl in it?" Abby asked "Yeah…funny, I don't know who they are or…remember.." She said looking at a picture she had of her family. It looked as though she had once been part of a small family with a brother, sister, mother, and father, but she didn't remember them at all. "Abby, Laura, come down for breakfast girls." A voice said from outside their door. The two girls put on their slippers and went downstairs to see the other kids already there, plus Ian, who was currently sitting by himself. The two of them went over and sat next to him, "HI IAN!!" Laura said in his ear making him jump.

Laura and Abby laughed, "Jesus, that's not funny, Laur." "Ian don't be a tight wad, it ain't like she's gonna bite ya head off ya know." Abby said grabbing a grape and popping it in her mouth. Ian rolled his eyes, then looked outside, "It's nice out today." He said as Laura nodded. "Yeah, hey, maybe we could ask if we could take the little ones outside."

"Nah, I dun think the younings want to go out." Abby said as the kids blinked at them. To the kids they seemed a bit old to be in the orphanage. Laura was eleven, Ian was twelve, and Abby was thirteen. Two pre-teens and a teenager were not fit to be in there with them. As they all ate the owner walked in with a couple, maybe around their mid twenties, into the eating area.

"These are the young ones, and the three over there are the oldest." She said motioning to the other three. The couple went over as the three older kids looked up at them wearily. "How old are the two girls?" The woman asked. "Abby's thirteen and Laura is eleven." She said pointing to the two girls. The young woman looked at Abby who looked a bit fearful. "She's the oldest?" "Yes, we found her when she was 5 just outside on the yard." The owner said as she nodded to Abby. Abby stood and the woman looked her over carefully.

"She seems healthy." "She's 5 feet 2 inches tall and she weights 98 pounds. A bit light, but still healthy." The owner said as Abby sat after she was done. "Laura is 4 feet 9 inches and she weights 92." The man and woman whispered to each other then the woman spoke, "We'll take Abby." She said. Ian and Laura frowned, and so did the owner, she hated to see her go, because she had grown attached to all three. "Ok Abby…grab your things…" She said.

After Abby had left, Ian was next, and no one wanted Laura for some reason.

:Three years later:

Laura threw her duffel bag out of the window and jumped down after it, stealthily, and ran as fast as she could into the woods. They didn't call her Wolverina for nothing. She was fast, nimble, and no one could catch her, well…they couldn't most of the time. _Ha! This is it! I'm free! FREE AT LAST!!! _She thought to herself as she laughed jumping over a log.

As she ran a gun went off and she turned her head and got hit in the neck with a dart. _Damn it! I can't see…it's getting blurry…_She thought to herself before passing out.

_!!Dream!!_

"_Laura, you're a fool. Why do you keep escaping when you know it's no use?" A girl asked as Laura's eyes opened slightly. "I've been here too long…I'm now the oldest here, besides, have you ever wanted to be free before?" The girl snorted and stood going to the window. Her green eyes stared at the rain falling, "I am free…" She retorted._

_Laura stared at the girl and sat up, "How are you free? You live behind walls don't you?" The girl chuckled, "Laura, your so naïve. You and I maybe blood, but we're different in many, many, ways." She said crossing over to the dresser and putting her hand on it. "I'm the essence of evil…you and our brother are the good doers." She said extending her claws and swiping everything on the dresser clear off. _

_The girl glared as lighting flashed. Laura jumped out of the bed as claws came right at her chest._

!End!

Laura sat up gasping and looked around the room. Her eyes darted this way and that making sure no one was there. _I **HAVE **to get out of here…_She thought to herself. She packed her stuff quickly and opened the window. This was going to be her second try in one night. She took a deep breath and jumped down, then sprinted into the woods and out into the rainy night. She didn't stop until she jumped over a fence and was on a large front lawn. She panted and took shelter under a tree.

She laid down her bag and laid her head down. It wasn't the safest spot, but, it would have to do for now. As she laid there she closed her eyes slowly and fell to sleep.

* * *

HL: ok kind of short but…I'm working on it. So flame me, review me, or do whatever you want. Help with a title is desperately needed!!! Please? –puppy dog eyes-

TBC…


	2. ch 2

**Untitled ch. 2**

HL: and it continues until I figure out a title for this story…

Disclaimer: same as last.

* * *

:Acolyte Head quarters:

Sarah sat on her windowsill smirking. Her twin, Laura, had finally escaped the orphanage, and only she knew. Little Laura would be in for a surprise when she started going to school with Sarah and the others. As she sat there her door swung open and slammed against the wall, "What do you want Saber tooth." She asked closing her eyes. "You know something don't you Sabrina." He asked coldly. "What on Earth are you babbling about now Saber?" She asked raising her voice slightly. "The girl, Laura, she's out isn't she? She's at Xavier." "I do not know of my sister's where-a-bouts. What do I look like? Her babysitter?" She asked coldly.

"Sarah, you know what I'm talking about." He said. He was getting pretty fed up with the younger at the moment. "Fine. Why do you want to know anyway Saber? She's my prey. Got it?" She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Because, Sarah," Sarah growled hearing the voice that she recognized as Magneto, "your going to be the one who's going to kill her." At that the lighting flashed as Magneto smirked.

:Xavier Institute:

A screech came from down the hall, "KURT!! YOU PERVERT!! GET OUT OF THE GIRL'S ROOM!!!" Kitty yelled. Storm shook her head as Kitty shoved Kurt out of the room via the door. "Kurt, must you do that to the girls?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's the boys fault though!! They shoved me through the wall." He said. Storm shook her head smiling, "I'll have Logan deal with them later…" She said. Of course she knew Logan was probably already up with the Professor.

:Outside the Xavier Institute:

Sarah got off the motorcycle that Saber had transported her on. She looked at the gate seeing cameras. _Great. Logan can probably see me…but I'll worry about that later. _She thought to herself as she jumped the gate. "Ok…where are you Laura…" She asked herself looking to the side and seeing the sleeping girl. She smirked, "Well, that was easy." As she walked towards the girl, her long legs making her coat ripple behind her, she finally got there leaning over the girl. She lifted the bag gently and went to grab Laura when she was knocked over.

She blinked from the shock and saw Logan standing between her and the sleeping Laura, "Back off Sarah." He said. Sarah glared and extended her claws, "Well, I wasn't expecting you so early in the game, big brother." "What do you want with her?" Sarah smirked, "Well, since you asked. We want her on OUR team." "Over my dead body." "That can be arranged." Sarah said lunging foreword, but got knocked back by Jean. "Logan!" Storm said as the others joined her. Sarah growled, "Shit." She said before standing and running. As she ran Storm sent lighting bolts after her. "SHIT!!!" She squealed jumping over the gate and jumping behind Saber.

Both took off. Logan retracted his claws and glared where Sarah went off. "Hey, who is that any way?" Spike asked. "Just some one I know that's all." Logan said picking Laura up and slinging her over his shoulder. "Grab her bag, will yea Scott." "Sure." He said picking it up as he followed Logan.

:Girl's Room of Xavier Institute:

Laura was left in the Girl's room laying on an empty bed near a window. She was still sleeping and it was about 4 in the afternoon. The others had been doing their homework while keeping an eye on her.

Around 5 Laura sat up making Kitty jump. Her green eyes darted around as she breathed heavily. "She's awake." Kitty said as Storm went over to her. "Where am I? Who are you?" She asked rising a bit, "Easy…I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Storm and your at Xavier Institute." Xavier Institute? She had heard about that place, but she never had seen it. She was told that it was filled with mutant freaks, but then again, she was one to talk.

"Why am I here?" She asked looking at Storm. "We found you outside sleeping under a tree. We brought you in and changed you into some dry clothes." "There mine." Kitty said and Laura looked at her, "My name's Kitty Pyre, but everyone calls me Shadow Cat." (I think Pyre is Kitty's last name if not, I'll have to look it up) "You are?" Laura blinked then smiled slightly, "My name's Laura…Laura Rose. I don't know my last name or I don't remember it at least." She said.

Kitty smiled, "Can I introduce her to the others Storm? Please?" Kitty asked and Storm nodded. "Yes! Come on Laura." She said. Laura stood and followed Kitty out the door. They walked downstairs to where everyone had been, "Hey she's awake." "She's a cutie too." "Yeah, cuter then Sarah." "KURT!" "What?" "I still think Sarah's hot." "SPIKE!" Kitty said glaring at both boys. Laura blinked as Kitty sighed, "Those two are Kurt and Spike. Kurt's known as Nightcrawler, which you'll find out soon why." She said still with a glare.

"That's Scott Summers and Jean Grey, their seniors at our high school." Kitty went on with the list and each X-Men smiled at Laura as she smiled back. "Hey! Where's Logan?" Kitty asked noticing that he wasn't there, "I don't know. I think he went out or something." Scott said shrugging. "Oh well, you'll meet him afterwards." She said. "So for now, let's relax." Kitty said plopping on the couch in between Kurt and Scott. Laura sat on a chair by Spike, who was laying on the floor, "So, how did you get here?" Scott asked. Jean already knew the answer, but she would let Laura answer that, "I ran away from the orphanage about, I don't know, two minutes from here." She said. Scott rose an eyebrow, "You ran away from the orphanage?" "Yeah. I was the oldest one there. No one wanted me so I ran." "Why wouldn't anyone want you? You seem nice enough to be adopted." Jean said. Laura shrugged. It was a mystery to her. At about 9 everyone stood and went off to their rooms. Kitty, Jean, Rogue, and Laura going into the girl's room. "Logan still hasn't come back…" Kitty said with a sigh. "We can't question Logan. He's probably just out and around." Jean said as she crawled into her bed.

Kitty, Rogue, and Laura followed. As Laura started to fall asleep she sat up in bed hearing something. Storm, who was checking on the girl's, saw her sitting up, "It's ok Laura. It's just me. Go back to sleep." She said. She saw the figure lay back down as she finished she left the room and closed the door. Laura closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_! Dream!_

_Laura and Sarah were outside on the front lawn just playing with their toys when Logan came out they both didn't notice as he walked towards them. Laura looked around absent mindly (sp?) as Logan came up behind her and picked her up under the arms and threw her up in the air. She squealed and laughed as he did it again. _"Again! Again!" _Logan laughed as Sarah tilted her head to the side, _"What about me Logan?" _She asked. Logan grabbed Sarah and put Laura down and did the same to her. Sarah laughed and squealed as Laura sat on the ground looking up and watching with big round eyes. _

"Logan!! Time to go son." _Logan put Sarah down and grabbed his bag swinging it onto his shoulder. _"Logan? Are you coming back?" _Laura asked as Logan gave her a half hearted smile, _"I don't think so Laura." _He said as he walked over to his dad and got into the passenger's side throwing his bag into the back. Laura and Sarah watched as the car drove away. Laura blinked and cried, Sarah doing the same. Their mother went over and picked them up bringing them back into the house._

_!End!_

Laura opened her eyes to see light filling into the room. She wiped her eyes and stood going downstairs to the Dinging Room where she possibly assumed everyone was.

:Xavier Institute Dinging Room:

Everyone was sitting at the table, chattering and what not as Laura came downstairs with her hair pulled back into a pony tail and a black tee shirt and blue jeans sitting in between Kitty and Rogue. "Yay! We can eat now!!" Kitty said as Jean giggled, "Kitty, be nice." "What? I'm hungry." Rogue shook her head, "When aren't ya hungry?" She asked. Kitty blushed as Jean and Rogue laughed.

"Ok, everyone settle down." Professor Xavier said as everyone fell silent. "Now, we all want to welcome our newcomer that we found, or she found us, Laura Rose." Everyone smiled at her as she smiled back feeling her cheeks go red. Kitty looked at the head of the table, where the Professor, Logan, and Storm sat. She saw Storm with the Professor, but no Logan. "Where is Logan? He hasn't come back yet has he?" She asked. "Ah I saw 'im checking up on the boys last night." Rogue said. Jean shrugged, "This is Logan we're talking about, let him be him." She said as she ate.

:After Breakfast:

"Ok, time for school." Kitty said swinging her back pack over her shoulder. "Oh yay…Ah can hardly wait." Rogue said muttering. Laura grabbed her back pack as she went down stairs to the truck that Scott and Jean were giving them a ride in. "Ok everyone here?" Scott asked. "Yes." Everyone said as Kurt popped up next to Kitty making her squeak, "Kurt!! Can you not do that?" She asked putting a hand over her heart.

Kurt chuckled, "Sorry Kitty. I can't help myself." He said smirking. Kitty glared as they drove off. Laura stared out the window as the others sat talking, "Laura, is something wrong?" "Hm? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Just thinking." She said. As they drove a car hit them from behind throwing Kitty, Laura, Rogue, Kurt, and Spike into a jumble of limbs. "OW!!" "HEY!!" "GET OFF MY FOOT!!" "WHO'S STANDING ON MY TAIL!?!" "OW OW OW OW!!!" Scott looked behind him, "You guys ok?" He asked.

Laura finally got untangled from Kurt's tail, "Ouch…yeah, we're ok." Kitty answered rubbing her head. "Who did that anyway?" Spike asked as he looked out the back window. "Uh…well that answer's my question." He said ducking down again. Kitty looked next then went wide eyed, "OH MY GOD!! It's Lance and company." She said ducking down and staying there. "The 'and company' I don't like…" Scott said getting out of the driver's seat. "Scott!" Jean called.

Lance, Sarah, and Todd got out of the car going to the front seeing that it was dented. "What was that for?" Todd asked looking at the other two, "Not our fault." Sarah said with a shrug. "Yeah, right, it's not your fault." Scott said with a glare. "It's not." Lance said, "Why don't watch what your doing Cyclutz." He asked as Sarah smirked. Jean got out of the car and stood beside Scott.

"Why don't you guys watch where your going, because it's not my fault." He said stepping foreword. "Scott, come on, let's get going, we don't need any trouble right now." Jean said grabbing his arm. Scott scoffed, "Fine. I won't do anything For now." He said getting back into the car.

"What was that about?" Kitty asked. "No clue." Kurt said. Before Sarah got back into the car she stopped and looked right at Laura. Laura felt her hair stand on end as Sarah smirked and got into the car. "Now that was odd." Kitty said, "Sarah's never looked at someone like that before." She said. "Unless she wants to kill someone." Kurt said as Kitty whacked him over the head. Laura gulped. "See! Now you've got her scared!" "She should be scared of them." He said, "They are scary people. Especially Gambit." Kitty rolled her eyes.

:At the High school:

"Okay, this is it." Scott said getting out. "Kitty, take her to the Admissions Office to get her schedule." Jean said. Kitty nodded, "Okay. Come on Laura." She said. Laura walked after her.

"Do you have any like, nick names, Laura?" "Well…Laur, Rose, and well…that's it." She said not wanting to say her last nick name. As they walked a lot of the boys heads turned watching Laura and Kitty. "Hey Kitty, looking good." "Who's your friend Kitty?" Kitty rolled her eyes, "Ignore them Laura. Their just like, losers." As they walked into the Admission's Office a girl looked up from her computer. "Hello, Kitty." "Hi Abby, we're getting a schedule for my friend Laura. Laura Rose." Abby's head snapped up. _Laura…_"Hello….Abigail…" "Oh, right, sorry." She said. She printed out the schedule and handed it to Kitty.

"Here ya go Kitty. Ah think you'll like the schedule, Laura. It's basically all classes with your friends." She said. Laura smiled slightly, "Thanks." She said. Both her and Kitty walked out. Abby stood and went into the room just to the side of it giving it two raps. The door opened and she stepped in closing it. "Well…was it her?" A voice asked. "Yes. Ah found her." Abby said in reply.

* * *

HL: oO Dun dun dun…

TBC…


	3. ch 3

**Untitled ch. 3**

HL: and the un-named story goes on.

Disclaimer: Same as last two.

* * *

"Let's see….you have Geometry, Biology, World Studies, Honors English, French 2, with me!!" Kitty said and Laura laughed, "Then you have Study and first lunch everyday, again with me!! And then you have Theatre and that's it." Kitty said handing Laura back her schedule. "Odd, you do Theatre?" "Yeah, I used to be the director of productions at the orphanage. But who would know that?" Laura asked as Kitty shrugged.

"oh kitty cat!!" "Oh no…" She said grabbing Laura's wrist and running towards Geometry Laura close behind her. "Boo." "AH!!" Kurt laughed. "KURT!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE INSTITUTE!!" She yelled whacking him over the head. Laura snickered as the three walked into the class room. On the windowsill, sat Sarah, who turned her head and smiled. Kitty blinked then sat down, Laura next to her, "Ok…Sarah is officially scaring me.." Kitty muttered.

"Kitty, she scared everyone. She's in a corner at one moment then next to you the next." Kurt said looking at the windowsill, "Talking about me?" He jumped and fell out of his seat as Sarah laughed. "What do you want Sarah?" Kitty asked glaring at her. "Hey, I just want to talk to Laura." She said putting her hands up in defense. Laura looked at Sarah wearily. "How do you know my name…" She asked. "Well..I just overheard that there was a new X-Men and that her name was Laura Rose. Did you know that I have the same middle name as you? Sarah Rose." Laura blinked. "That's kind of scary, but Rose is a common middle name for some." Sarah nodded.

"Yeah it is. So what classes do you have?" "Well I have Bio, World Studies, Honors English, French 2, then I have Theatre and Music after lunch and study." Sarah's eyes widened, "You do theatre?" "Yeah, I do." Laura answered. "Ok Class…settle down." The teacher said and the class went back to their original seats.

:After School:

As Laura walked out of the school with Kitty, Kurt, Spike, and Rogue she looked to the side to see a group of boys around a tree. "Those are the losers that hang around here. They don't come to school here though." Kitty said seeing Laura looking over at them. "They come here for practice. Their lead, Ian, comes here. He's the one that sits in back in Bio." "Oh, the smart one." Laura said rolling her eyes, "Yeah, that's him." Kitty said. "He's the kind of boy that's a punk, then again, he's smart." "And we better get back before Logan blows a gasket that we were late." Kurt said pointing to the clock that now read 1:30 "Race you guys!" Kitty said running. "HEY NOT FAIR KITTY!" Rogue called running after her.

Laura, Kurt, and Spike ran after the later two. Kitty smiled looking over her shoulder, but then a blur passed by her, "WHOA!" She said running faster. When they got to the gate Laura had her arms crossed and smirked, "What took you guys so long?" She asked. "DUDE!!! Your like the Flash!!" 1 Kitty said catching her breathe. Laura shrugged, "Eh, it's a talent." She said plucking a piece of lint off of her shirt. "It helps when your mom has long legs and speed." "You have got to be half cheetah or something." Kitty said with a smile. Laura smirked, "I don't know. My history isn't good on my background." She said. Laura pushed the gate opened to see the new recruits outside practicing. "Uh-oh…" "Man are we in trouble." Kurt said seeing Logan looking at them.

"Yeah come on Lau" Kitty stopped seeing that Laura wasn't there. "where did she go?" She asked looking around. "No clue." Kurt said looking around also, "That's kind of creepy."

:Inside the Xavier Institute:

Laura popped up in the living room and smirked, "Hm, thanks for letting me borrow your ability Kurt." She said to herself and threw her bag on the couch and hopped on it. As she bent over a figure pushed her over, "AH!! HEY!" She said turning around to see Jean there. "Oh…uh…heh…hi Jean." "Shouldn't you be out practicing with the others?" She asked raising an eyebrow with her hand on her hip. Laura sighed, "I don't need to, I can control my powers, thank you." She said as her claws came out of nowhere. She blinked, "Sure you can…" Jean said with a smirk. Laura retracted her claws and crossed her arms pouting.

She hated this. It always happened when she was lying. "Stupid claws…" She muttered. "Come on, we'll go into the Danger Room. Just to see if you can handle it." She said. Laura stood and followed Jean down the hall.

:Danger Room:

"Ready?" Jean asked as Laura gave her a thumbs up. Jean set the level to one, since Laura was a newcomer, plus she didn't know the strengths and weaknesses of her. Laura closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She heard the movement around her, but she didn't attack. _Wait for it…THERE!_ She spun as her claws came out and swiped the figure behind her then kicked the one in front of her. Jean watched impressed by the fourteen-year-old girl. "Alright, that's enough Laura." She said shutting off the room as Laura walked out.

"You put me on Level One didn't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, all newcomers have to be on the first level." Jean said as Laura rolled her eyes. As Jean walked away she smirked and started to change into Jean. "Hey, Jean." Jean turned around and went wide eyed, "How did you…" "I can change and "borrow" my enemies abilities. In other words, I can mimic you or the others." She said. Jean just stood there dumbfounded. Jean smirked, _If she can really mimic others abilities then she should be able to use my telepathy. _–Silly Girl, of course I can.- Jean jumped hearing Laura's voice in her head. "Whoa…how can you do that?" "I don't know. I don't know much about my family. Besides I had a brother and a sister." She said leaning against the wall.

"LAURA!!! COME ON!!!" Kitty yelled from downstairs. "LOGAN'S WAITING FOR YOU AND GETTING IMPATIENT!!" Jean giggled, "Come on, we better get down there before Logan comes in and looks for you himself." She said going downstairs. Laura followed changing back into her regular appearance so she didn't scare Kitty or the others by randomly going out as another Jean.

:Outside:

Laura put her hands in her pockets as she followed Jean, "Logan." Logan turned his head slightly then turned around and looked at Laura, "So, you're the newcomer everyone's been talking about." Logan said. Even though he was the one that brought her inside, but she didn't need to know that. "Do you want her to train with me Logan?" Kitty asked. Logan looked at Kitty then nodded, "Be my guest." He said.

Kitty took Laura to a place where there was room to duke it out. "Okay, we're just gonna see how you would do, but I'm sure u were already in the danger room right?" "Yeah." "Ok. Just take it easy on me." "I'll try." Laura said, "But I can't guarantee it." Kitty didn't like the sound of that, but she was still going to go through with it. "Ready?" "Whenever you are." "Okay, GO!" Kitty jumped foreword as Laura jumped up and did a front ward summersault and ended up behind Kitty and went to high kick her, but Kitty disappeared.

"What the…AH!" Laura fell foreword, "Aw, come on, you can't beat a cat?" Laura smirked and swung her legs hitting Kitty's ankles causing her to fall, "WHOA!" Kitty said before she landed flat on her back. "That like, hurt…ouch…" "Sorry Kitty." Laura said pulling her up. "That's okay, man, are you advanced or what?" Laura shrugged. "I don't know really. I guess you could say I kind of am." Laura said as something in her just took over and she lashed out at Kitty. "WHOA!!" Kitty said jumping back.

:Up in a tree not far away:

Sarah, John, and Remy sat up in the tree, Sarah with the binoculars watching as Laura's went out of control. She smirked, "They don't get it do they…they will never be able to get Laura's powers under control." "C'mon mate, let me see." John said as Sarah handed them over and he looked through them. He watched as Kitty jumped out of the way whenever possible, but some of Laura's attacks made contact, "Ouch…right to the gut. That one had to hurt." He said. "What's Logan doing?" Sarah asked looking up above her at John, a.k.a Pyro, "The bloke's just standing there. I don't think he can get close enough without being taken out himself." He said handing them up to Remy, a.k.a Gambit (who I don't think is an X-Men but I don't remember), "This is our chance to get her, why don't we do it and sneak up under Logan's nose." "Fool, Logan can smell us from here." Sarah said.

"So, you mean, the only thing we can do is watch?" "Right." "And if they catch us?" "We run ya moron." Sarah said, "Now give me the damn binoculars Remy." "There you are." Sarah nearly fell out of the tree, but John grabbed her before she did, "Christ…WHAT'S YOUR DEAL VICTOR?!!" She yelled down at Saber who glared at her. "I was told to come check on you three children." He said leaning against his moped.

Sarah growled, "If we needed back up we would of ASKED FOR IT!" Saber's eyes traveled up to her, "Your lucky to be in the Acolytes, little girl, or you'd be in the Brotherhood." Sarah glared at him then stuck her tongue out and looked through the binoculars again. Seeing that the fight had been broken up and Logan had apparently taken Kitty inside. "DAMN IT!!! Saber!! You made me miss the fight!!" She said with a pout. "good, now lets go." He said taking off. Sarah growled, "Hate him…I HATE HIM!" "Sarah. Mate. Relax." John said. Sarah growled then did the only thing that would make her feel better, kick John where it hurt. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Did you have to do that?" He asked in a high pitched voice as Remy smirked.

"Yes, now lets go before Magneto decides to yell at me again." Sarah said jumping down from the tree, her trench coat billowing behind her, as she put her hands in her pockets she walked across the street and passed the gate of the Xavier Institute looking through the bars she saw the new recruits watching her carefully, even receiving glares from Spike, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Jean, and Rogue. She smirked as Pyro and Gambit walked behind her. "Another day boys and we'll have baby Laura in our paws." She said curling her fingers to her palm.

"Oui, Sarah is always right when it comes to 'tese things." Remy said as Sarah smirked. He was always a suck-up.

:Acolytes Hide Out:

Sarah threw off her trench coat and jumped onto the couch with a sigh, "Great to be home." She said with a smile. "If you can call this dump a home." John said sitting on the chair next to the couch that Sarah was currently laying on. "Awe, come on John! You can't say that home sweet home is a dump…even though it is…" She muttered the last part. "Yeah, but if Sabertooth didn't make it a mess then we wouldn't have 'tis problem." Remy said handing Sarah a water, which she immediately whacked him on the head with, "Come on Gambit, you can't call Saber a slob…" She said opening the bottle then took a sip.

"Sarah, it's true, he is though." John said crossing his legs. "Hmm…" She said before the door was literally knocked down making Sarah jump seeing Lance, Pietro, Todd, Fred, and Wanda standing there. "Oye, what do you brats want now?" John asked standing. "Where's my father?" Pietro asked. Sarah stood, "Let me handle this one John, so you don't go burstin' anyone into flames." She said as Remy smirked. He had to admit it, Sarah had spunk, and attitude.

Pietro gave a hard cold glare at Sarah. She smirked slyly and titled her head to the side, "Pietro…your father is busy." She said tossing her head making her hair swish behind her, and she put her leg up on the table then put her head on Pietro's stomach, "Perhaps I can be of service?" She asked in a very suggestive voice batting her eyelashes in a suggestive way. Remy covered his eyes as John smacked his forehead and put his elbow in his free hand, rubbing his temples.

Lance smirked and Pietro tried his best to keep from pouncing on her. (heh…they both like Sarah how cute –devil horns-) Pietro cleared his throat, "I just need to talk to my father, for a moment Sarah." "Sarah, stop seducing my son." Sarah rolled her eyes and sat on the table and crossed her legs, leaning back slightly on her arms, and still had that tilted head plus that sly smirk on her face. Magneto walked, floated, or levitated whichever, down the stairs and landed in front of Pietro. "You wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

"Father…we need some help…Avalanche can't get into the Xavier Institute without being caught by Shadowcat, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, or the others. It's not good. We know Laura's there, and we want her on our team." He said. Sarah glared, _So that's why you came my dear Pietro…_"Not a chance in hell are we helping u get to Laura first. She's mine." Sarah said as Pietro rose an eyebrow, "Oh really now? Do you know how to get past Logan and the others." Pietro asked daring the younger. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't it's none of your business." "Tell me now, Sabera."

"Why? You've been mean to me Pietro, you don't deserve the Acolytes help." Remy and John nodded. "I'm the boss, Sarah, I'm not dead yet." _You should be. _Almost everyone thought in the room at that moment. "Sarah, you'll help Pietro and Lance." "Yes sir…wait...WHAT?!!" Sarah asked eyes bulging out. She was only making a fib, she didn't know how to get past the X-Men, let alone her own brother, "B-but…" "Go, I'll send back up if you need it." Magneto said levitating back up the stairs. "BUT!! BOSS!!" She called after him. John put his hand on her shoulder and smirked, "Good luck, mate. You'll need it." He said.

Sarah sighed, her and her big mouth always got her into these types of situations. "Let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the better." She said grabbing her trench coat and pulled on her black gloves with a hole on top for her claws. The others followed as John closed the door.

:Xavier Institute: Laura, Rogue, and Kitty's room:

Laura was against the wall, her injured hand in front of her shaking. Her head was on her knees a her shoulder shook. She had to nearly kill herself to get rid of the feeling of her uncontrollable powers. Storm opened the door, "Laura?" Laura lifted her head slightly, her eyes blood shot from crying, plus one side of her face was bleeding also. Storm frowned and went over to her. "Laura, what's wrong?" She asked putting her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I almost killed Kitty…I almost **_KILLED _**her, Storm.." She said sobbing again. Storm rubbed the teen's back, "Shhhh…Laura…Kitty's fine…" Storm said. It was a normal case, they didn't know how to control their powers, one minute they thought they did, the next they don't have any control. "That's not my point….I almost killed her…" "All you need is practice and patience." Storm said standing and taking the teen's uninjured hand. She looked horrified. Laura's left eye was swollen, her face was bleeding, her hand was inured, and the girl could barely stand. Storm frowned again, she could tell Laura had beaten herself up in order to stop the uncontrollable forces.

"Come on, let's get you to Doctor McCoy." Storm said keeping the teen behind her as she pulled her hood over her head and kept her face down. As they walked down the hall some of the new mutants backed away and whispered to one another. Some received shakes of the head from Storm. When they got to the Infirmary Storm opened the door, "Doctor McCoy?" Beast spun in his chair and smiled at Storm, "Hello Storm." "How is Shadowcat doing?" "She'll be fine." He said then saw the teen behind her. "Let me guess…Laura right?" "Yes." Storm said.

Laura lifted her head slightly, "Pull off your hood, sweetie." Beast said as Laura took the hood hesitantly and pulled it down Beast rose an eyebrow. "Come here." He said as Laura walked foreword, he took a look at her face, then her mangled hand, and sighed, "Well…she's going to need to stay in bed for awhile. The hand will have to be in a sling." "Does this mean she'd have to miss school?" Storm asked referring to the High School and the lessons at the Institute. "Possibly, but I'm sure either Kitty, Bobby, or any one can give her the homework she's missed for High School as for the classes here…We have you and Logan." He said. Storm nodded, "Can you sit down for me Laura so I can treat you, it'll only take a moment."

Laura sat in the chair across from Dr. McCoy as he took her mangled hand, she winced, "I know it's going to hurt." He said then set down to work.

:Brotherhood and Sarah:

_Me and my big mouth…_She thought to herself always keeping one step ahead of the brotherhood boys and girl. "So…Sarah, how do YOU get by hm?" Lance asked. Sarah felt a blush of fury creep onto her cheeks, "Um…it's none of your business." She said. Lance smirked, he knew she didn't have one clue how to get by Storm let alone Logan. "Hey, Pietro, do you think she has any idea of how to get by them?" "Nope. None at all." "I can still HEAR YOU!" Sarah said glaring at the two boys. Pietro and Lance smirked. As they neared the gate Sarah stopped and started to shake.

"Awe, is little Sabera scared?" Pietro asked as Sarah glared at him again, "N-No…I'm just not comfortable with…LANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" She yelled as Lance had completely destroyed the gate. "Oh man…" She muttered as the Brotherhood ran in, she was close behind.

:Inside:

"We have company." Logan said as he got up and went downstairs. Kitty, who was fine now, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Evan were ready. They got outside to see the Brotherhood and Sarah. "Uh-oh…" "Um…guys…" Sarah smirked and extended her claws, "I have the cat." Lance looked at her sideways, "Ok, we both can have the cat." Sarah said and Lance smirked. Lance put his hands on the ground as he did a roll of ground came up. Sarah launched herself into the air, "MOVE!" Scott yelled as Jean levitated, Kurt, and Kitty disappeared, Evan, Scott, Logan, and Rogue moved out of the way. Sarah smirked as Kitty appeared on the other side she slashed her back making Kitty turn getting hit in the face with a fist.

"Kitty!!" Everyone yelled. Logan put Sarah in a headlock making her hiss and bite down on his arm. He groaned but grabbed Sarah's hair and yanked her head back making her let go. She hissed again, only this time kneeing him in the stomach making him let go of her. As the fight went on Laura lifted her head and growled. She grabbed her gloves and slipped them on, opened the window, and then jumped out running to the front then extended her claws and shinned Todd right in the face. "Laura! Get back in the Institute! NOW!" Scott said, afraid of what she might do next if her powers gained control again. Laura glared at him as Pietro grabbed her arm. Laura smirked, then twisted and kicked Pietro full in the stomach.

"Quicksilver!" Lance said as Sarah glared at her sister and lunged at her. Laura stood still for a moment until Sarah came close enough to cut her neck and put up her clawed hand and Sarah blinked thrusting the other foreword, and this time it was her mangled hand. Sarah growled and tried to pull away, but their claws where locked together _NO! _She thought to herself as Laura lifted Sarah then flipped her over onto her back, and held her claws close to the nape of her neck. Sarah pushed up with her claws as Laura pushed down. Laura smirked, "So…now I find out who you really are." "You don't know half of it little one." Sarah said smirking then kneed Laura in the chin causing her to let go and her head to throw back, Sarah jumped and shinned her in the side of face.

"LAURA!!" Scott yelled as the girl was thrown to the ground. Sarah smirked and walked foreword raising a clawed hand. Before she could though she felt an impact with her head and she turned seeing that she had just been hit by Logan. "Back off, kid." He said growling. "Hm…You know she can't control her powers fully yet, so turn her over." "Not in your life, Sarah." He said holding claws closely to her chest, "Run away, Sarah, and don't come back until your ready to actually fight the right way." Sarah smirked with narrowed eyes. "Fine. Let's go guys." She said standing as they walked towards the broken gate. "Oh, and Logan, you may want to tell her that you're her brother while your at it." She said walking out as the others followed her.

The others stared at him, "She's your…" Kitty started, "Sister?" Kurt finished for her as they both blinked at Logan. "Why didn't you tell us?" Jean asked, like she didn't already know, "It's better if she doesn't know who I am to her besides her trainer or who Sarah is." Logan said simply walking back into the mansion. Little did anyone know, Laura was conscious, and she had heard the whole thing. _My brother…then Sarah's my…No…she can't be my sister…_She thought to herself closing her eyes tightly and gripping the grass with her good hand.

* * *

HL: oO dun dun again

TBC…


	4. ch 4

**Untitled ch. 4**

HL: Well…its still unnamed….and this is the 4th chapter

Disclaimer: Same as the last 3

* * *

Laura stood slowly and Evan steadied her on her feet, "You shouldn't be standing if your dizzy." He said, but she pushed him away. "I'm fine." She answered with a balled fist. –Guys, leave her alone, she heard what Sarah said to Logan. She's not happy right now.- Jean said telepathically to the others and they went wide eyed then nodded.

Laura stormed upstairs and slammed the door to her room. She grabbed her things and shoved them all into her duffel bag. _I can't believe this…I'm just finding out who my brother is. I can't do this. I'm going back to the orphanage. _She thought to herself as she opened the window, then threw her duffel bag down, and jumped out after it. She pressed herself against the building as the others went in. _Sorry guys…but I have to leave. _She thought to herself. She turned the other way to run, but ran into Scott. She looked up at him, "Scott, move." "Not until you tell me where your going." "Back to the orphanage." He sighed. "Look, I know your upset…" "You don't know when I'm upset…" "Well, I do." Jean said. Laura glared at them. "Look…we know that well…you just found out that Logan's your brother and…" Jean elbowed him hard in the ribs. Scott rubbed where she had elbowed him, but got the hint.

"So, are you going to stay?" Jean asked as Laura sighed. She didn't have choice. She threw her bag back up into her room, jumped into the tree, and in through the window closing it.

:At Dinner:

Everyone sat at the table as Laura walked in, the whole room went silent. She swallowed and took a seat next to Rogue, folding her hands under the table, and faced downwards. Everyone looked at her then resumed to talking. Scott and Jean exchanged glances as the Professor, Logan, Hank, and Storm came into the dining room. As they ate Evan watched Laura, "She's been quiet." He said as Scott nodded, "Yeah, I would be too if I found out Logan was my brother and I didn't know until now." "Maybe von of us should to talk to her." Kurt said as the others nodded and muttered in a agreement.

He glared, "Vine...don't everyone get up a vonce.." He said standing and going over to Laura, "Oh, Laura." "Yes Kurt?" "Vill, you uh…come with me for a moment…" Laura eyed him suspiciously, but stood, "Excuse us." Kurt said grabbing Laura's wrist and puling her out behind him. Jean smirked, "What was the point in that?" Kitty asked. "Oh…I found something out that's all…" She said putting a piece of lettuce in her mouth, "Tell me!!" Kitty said grabbing the older girl and shaking her gently.

"Oh…our little Kurt has a crush on Laura." Scott spit out his water as Evan choked on his soda, "Are you serious!?!" They both asked at the same time. "Mm-hm…" The two boys looked at each other then stood running to follow Kurt and Laura.

:Outside:

"Um…you wanted to talk to me?" She asked as Kurt blushed slightly, "Yeah…um…today…" "Oh gees…Kurt…" "Vait! I uh…just wanted to say that you handled Sarah perfectly." Laura blinked and her shoulders relaxed a bit, "Really?" Kurt nodded. She smiled at him, "Thanks Kurt…I thought you were going to talk about me finding out Logan was my brother." She said. "Uh…about that too…" He said. Laura walked over to a tree and sat under it. Kurt blinked at her. "Ever since I was three I've always been wondering who my sister and brother were or where they went." Kurt went over and sat next to her. "Do vou mind talking about vit?" He asked. Laura shook her head.

Scott, Evan, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Roberto, and Jean hid behind a bush and watched them, "I can't believe he like, didn't tell us." Kitty said in a low whisper. "Kurt likes every pretty girl he comes across." Evan whispered. "She's not pretty," Scott said, "she's hot." He said as Jean glared at him. "What?" "You know what." She snapped throwing a rock at his head.

"I remember sleeping in my crib, my sister was in hers, which was next to mine. The door suddenly opened and Logan lowered the bars on mine first then grabbed my sister. He ran downstairs, kicked the door down, and took off into the woods. I was crying, so was my sister, we were both confused and we didn't know what was going on. All we wanted was our mom and dad, but, the house exploded. Logan had tripped dropping me and her. The captors grabbed Logan, me, and my sister. I bit my captors arm and he or she threw me and I hit my head on a tree…" She said. Kurt looked at her as she frowned then sighed, "That's all I remember…" She said leaning back on her arms. "Vat's terrible…" "Yeah, but, at least I know who my brother is. My sister I don't know who she is yet." She said standing, walking out from under the tree, and then laid on her back looking up at the stars.

Kurt laid next to her, "It's so clear vere compared to the vest of New York." "Yeah. You know, I used to do this with my friends back at the orphanage. We would sneak up onto the roof, no matter what time of year it was, and just lay there looking up at the stars." She said with a smile. "Va, I do vat sometimes." "Kurt…" "Yes?" "Do you feel like we're being watched?" She asked. "Sort of…vhy?" She stood, her green eyes scanning around. "I think we are…I can't tell if it's our friends from earlier or just the others."

Kurt looked around also, "Vit's probably Scott, Jean, Kitty, Bobby, and Roberto. Vothing to vorry 'bout." Laura smirked then looked at a bush narrowing her eyes slightly, then lifted it up. The seven teens blinked and smiled before running. "You were right." She said with a laugh. "Come on, let's go inside, oh and Kurt." Kurt looked at her. "Thanks for making me feel better." She said giving him her best grin then walked into the mansion. Kurt blinked and followed her.

:Brotherhood:

Sarah was laying on the couch watching Lance swing a ball of yarn in front of her face, "If you don't cut that out I'll seriously scratch your eyes out…" She said still watching the yarn. "Awe, come on kitty cat…you know you want it." "I want it, but not as badly as I want you to stop!" She said swatting the ball of yarn out of Lance's hand then chasing after it.

Lance laughed, "Your pathetic Sarah!" He said as Sarah threw a ball at his head, "Shut up. Why am I even here?" She asked plopping back on the couch. "Because you're a moron and you love us." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." She said as the door opened revealing a very tired Ian, "IAN!!" She squealed as the boys rolled their eyes in unison. Ian smiled slightly, "Hi Sarah…" He said sitting in the chair groaning. "What happened?" Lance asked throwing him a soda. Ian caught it, "Oh nothing really…Abs is driving me up the wall though." He said opening it. "She was like 'Ah dun see why you hang out with dose freak in da Brotherhood.'" They chuckled, mostly because of Abby and because Ian did a damn good job of sounding like her.

"Plus band practice was a nightmare…" "Really, do tell." "Well, let's see, Jacob blew the speakers somehow, Mike's strings broke on his bass, Widow was sick, Matt's drum stick broke. Just a total nightmare…" He said taking a sip of his soda. "This was classic, everyone says Laura's going to Bayville high." Sarah choked on her water. "Um…Ian…she is…." He spit out his soda. "Since when!?!" He asked. "I dunno…since she joined the X-Men." She said rolling her eyes. He snorted, "So she did join them…hm…interesting." He said throwing his empty can into the trash.

Sarah looked at the time, "Is it ok if I crash here for the night?" She asked looking up at Lance. "Yeah, I don't think Pietro would mind. YO PIETRO!!" "What!?!" "Can Sarah stay here for the night!?!" "Sure what ever!!" "Told ya." He said smirking. "If she's staying, then she can use my extra bed." Wanda said as Sarah stood, "Thanks Wanda." She said then looked at the boys, "Wait…" "None of them will get in…I promise." She said with a smirk then gave a glare to Todd. Todd smiled nervously as the two girls retreated. "So…I guess Quicksilver hasn't asked Sarah yet?" Ian asked with a smirk. "Nope. We're trying though, even though he's denying it the whole way." Lance answered hearing the song 'Sold Me' playing upstairs. "Man, she always blares that song…it gives me a headache…" Lance groaned.

"I'm turning in." Ian said with a stretch as Lance nodded, "Same here." The others went upstairs into their rooms and closed their doors.

:Xavier Institute:

"Laura, you can't go. You look like you were jumped by a group of thugs." Hank said as Laura pouted, "But Doctor McCoy! I was!!! The brotherhood!" She said. Hank sighed. She had been there the whole morning. She did look better, but he still didn't want her going to Bayville High looking like she was beaten by any of the other teens in the Institute. "If Kitty can go, I can too. Please?" She asked sticking out her bottom lip and giving him puppy dog eyes. Xavier rolled in and smirked, "Let her go Hank, if she looks better, she can go." "She still has her black eye Professor, plus the stitches on her cheek." Beast said as Xavier closed his eyes. Beast sighed, giving up, "Ok Laura…you can go." "YAY!!" She squealed giving Beast a hug. Beast smiled, "Now get out of here you." She ran out of the Infirmary and Beast shook his head, "She's a handful." "Yes, but a very joyful girl to have around. When she's happy everyone else is, but when she's not everyone isn't." Xavier said.

:Outside:

"Guys! Wait up!" She said as the other's turned, "Your coming?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, Doctor McCoy said I could go." "Yay!!! We can like, now be together again." Kitty said as Laura laughed climbing into the back. Kurt looked at Laura from the corner of his eye, "You still have 'de stitches?" "Yeah…but Hank said that if I kept them covered it wouldn't provoke the students to actually do anything to me…hopefully…" "As long as we're all here and we don't expose our true forms in school, we'll all be fine." Rogue said in her southern accent. Scott turned on the radio and the guitar opening for 'Broken f/ Amy Lee' started. "Leave it!! I like this song." Laura said.

_Seether_

_(Verse 1)_

_I wanted you to know _

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Seether & Amy Lee_

_(Chorus 1)_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Seether_

_(Bridge)_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here....anymore_

_Amy Lee_

_(Verse 2)_

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Kitty, Rogue, and Laura sang along to the song. Kurt, Evan, Scott, and Jean were just silent as the three girls sang along to it.

_Seether & Amy Lee_

_(Chorus 2)_

_cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"How can you girls like this song?" Scott asked, "It's depressing." "That's why they like it." Jean answered.

_Instruments_

_Seether & Amy Lee_

_(Chorus 2)_

_cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Seether & Amy Lee_

_(Chorus 1)_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone Seether...away_

_Seether and Amy Lee_

_(Bridge)You've gone away_

You don't feel me here....anymore 

"Ok….now that's done…WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?!" Scott asked. "Hm? Oh…nothing…" Kitty said blushing. "If it had anything to do with your…uh…ahem…boyfriends…" "EW!!" Kitty and Rogue said. "Lance isn't, like, my boyfriend." "Yeah." Rogue said. Laura smirked and shook her head.

:Bayville High School:

Kurt, Evan, Laura, Rogue, and Kitty jumped out and saw Sarah, Pietro, Wanda, Todd, Lance, and Freddy standing there. "Oh great…" Kitty muttered. "Hi Laura." Sarah said smiling. Laura rose an eyebrow. She looked at the others who were just as confused. "What are you doing…" Pietro asked raising an eyebrow. "Relax Maximorff.." Sarah said grabbing her bag and walking towards Laura. Laura backed away growling, "Easy tiger…" Sarah said putting her hand up, "I'm not going to kill you." She said smiling. –Don't trust her- Jean told everyone telepathically. Laura backed away again and Sarah frowned. "I see…well…later Laura." She said walking away.

Laura watched as Sarah walked into Bayville High, "Hey, Sarah wait up." Kitty went wide eyed, "Um..Like…what are you doing?" Kitty asked. Laura didn't answer, but went to Sarah. "Yes?" "What with that scene yesterday?" Laura asked as they went through the doors. "I only did what I had to do. Believe me, I didn't want too, what about you? You were the one that had beaten the hell out of me." Laura smirked, "Just doing my job." She said as Sarah shoved her.

"Witch." "Jackass." Both girls laughed as they walked into homeroom. Kitty and Kurt looked away from Laura. "Come on, you can sit next to me." Sarah said. Laura followed Sarah and sat behind her. Sarah turned around, "So, why do you hang out with them?" she asked tilting her head towards Kitty and Kurt. "Their my friends." "Ha! Everyone knows that those kinds of mutants can't be trusted." Sarah said. "I was told that you can't be trusted." Sarah gasped, "Me? Oh Laura…they've already poisoned your mind with lies…."

"Huh?" Laura asked raising an eyebrow, "Xavier lies to his students….there's no such things as bad and good mutants. I mean, come on, we're all the same right?" "Yeah…" "Then why would their be any evil ones? It's absolutely absurd the way Charles lies to his students. Then there's Logan…" She gasped and closed her eyes putting a hand to her heart, "he's the **_WORST_** of them all…" Laura blinked. Was Sarah lying to her or was she telling the truth? Sarah shook her head and tsked. "You need to join a good reliable team…like…mine! We're all the same, we don't diverse one another…" She said then glared, "besides one, but he's just an jackass." She said as the bell rang the students stood and walked to their classes, "What do you have first?" Sarah asked. "I have English." Laura answered. (oh yeah…I forgot to say that the freshmen and some juniors share the same homeroom so uh yeah) "Cool, I have um…" Sarah thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, I have Gym." She said rolling her eyes.

Laura laughed, "I'll see you at first lunch ok Laura?" "Okay." "Bye." Sarah said going the other direction towards the Gym.

:English room:

Laura sat down sticking her bag under the seat as Kitty sat next to her. Laura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could almost sense that Kitty was disappointed, angry, and upset with her. The teacher walked in and set a quiz on their desks, "You have the period to do it, if you finish, you can do something else." She said returning to her desk. The bell, signaling the beginning of class, rang and the students started. Laura stared at the test. Man, she wished she had at least done her homework, but she didn't. Near the end of class Kitty nudged her with her foot.

Laura looked over and Kitty tapped her pencil on the test. Laura looked up to see that the teacher wasn't looking. She took the quiz off of Kitty's desk carefully, copied the answers, and just before the bell rang she quickly handed it to Kitty. The bell rang and they turned in their tests and walked out. Laura walked silently beside Kitty, "Um…Kitty…" "Like, yeah?" Kitty asked, "Are you mad at me?" Kitty's eyes narrowed at this question but she sighed, "No, I like, don't know…I got to like…get going." She said walking away.

:Lunch:

Laura walked outside and saw Sarah. She looked to the side to see Evan, Kurt, and Kitty looking at her then looked away. Laura sighed and went over to Sarah, "Hiya Laura!" She said smiling. Laura gave a weak smile, looking back over at the other three, Evan and Kitty were laughing cuz Kurt was being weird, as usual. She sighed again, "Awe…what's wrong." Sarah asked putting an arm around Laura's shoulders, "I don't know…" Laura answered. Sarah looked at the table with the three X-Geeks at it. Kurt and Kitty glared at her as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Very mature Sarah." Sarah nearly jumped seeing Pietro suddenly there. "Could you not do that?" She asked glaring. "Hey, I have to live up to my name." "Or your nickname, Speedy." "Don't ever call me that." Sarah grinned as Pietro glared at her. Pietro saw Laura there, "Who's your friend?" He asked. "This is Laura. She's having some trouble with the three X-Gee…I mean…her friends." "Poor girl…your always welcome to stay with Sarah…" He said sitting next to Laura. Sarah eyed him, what in the world was he up to? He stretched and yawned, "Man…I can't wait for school to let out." "Why? So you can just annoy the hell out of everyone near you?" Sarah asked.

Pietro glared at her as Lance, Todd, Wanda, and Freddy came over. "Yo." Lance said, "Who's this pretty lady?" He asked seeing Laura and smirked.

:Kitty, Evan, and Kurt:

Kitty looked over, disgusted, "Okay, I'm like, going over there and getting her." She said standing as Evan pulled her down, "No way sister…your not going over there." He said. "I have to like save Laura from them." Evan sighed. "Alright. I'll come too." "Me too." Kurt said standing. All three of them walked over as Lance and Pietro stood, "What do you want pretty kitty?" Lance asked. "Move it. I'm getting Laura." "Uh, Laura's ours now." Pietro said smirking.

Kurt clenched his fists, "Move, or be prepared for ze beating of your life." Pietro chuckled, "I think it's going to be the other way around X-Geek." He said. "Just hand her over Quicksilver before you get yourself hurt." Evan said as the rest of the team got up and stood between the three X-Men and Laura. "It's us against you three. Hm…not a good chance of you guys winning." Pietro said as Evan threw his fist foreword Pietro dodged grabbing Evan's arm and twisting it back. Evan hissed, but even before a full frontal battle began, Mr. Kelly came out, "Pietro, Evan, stop that at once." He said as Pietro let go of Evan Kitty and Kurt went to him. "You okay Evan?" Kitty asked as he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. Laura got out from behind the group and went over to Evan, Kitty, and Kurt and stood by them. Sarah stared at Evan's left leg for a moment then twisted her hand behind her. Evan yelped as he dropped. "Evan, are you okay?" Laura asked, "Yeah…my leg…" Mr. Kelly glared at Sarah, who stopped and crossed her arms. Laura put one of Evan's arms around her shoulders and Kurt did the same to the other, "Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Laura said as they started to make their way, slowly, to the nurse.

After they were gone he turned on the group and glared giving them the 'I'll-deal-with-you-later' making the group, except Pietro, cringe.

:After School:

Laura sat up in her room with her CD player blaring her Ciara CD as she did her homework, one hand holding her head that was entangled in her hair, and the other holding her pencil. _Man…I need help with this crap. _She thought to herself. "If x is 15 and it's cubed…what's the full answer…" She muttered to herself before slamming her head on the desk. "AUGH!! I hate math…" She said to herself as she stared out the window. It was a nice day and, of course, she was the only one inside doing her homework. Laura sighed before slamming her head back down on the desk.

"Ya know…if ya keep doing that your gonna give yourself a headache." "Yeah…math gives me a headache anyway." She said finishing the problem that she was having trouble with then closed the book and leaned back in her chair. Logan closed the door and leaned against it. "Why aren't ya outside with the others?" He asked as Laura shrugged. "I'm doing my homework." She answered putting her feet up on the desk and crossing her legs. "Well your not now." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking out the window. "Why did you leave me…" Logan blinked at her. "You could of grabbed me." "Look, kid, I wasn't able to. I already had your twin to worry about. You were knocked out, I couldn't get to you. You don't think I felt guilty?" He asked with a growl.

Laura glared out the window. "Yeah, right, you probably didn't want to get to me." "Laura, you were only three, how would ya know?" "I was found in the woods and brought to the orphanage, that's how I know." She said, her temper rising, "You probably didn't care what happened to me or my sister! Your just as heartless as the Brotherhood team!" She screamed. Logan was taken aback, but glared at her, "Don't you ever compare me to them." "I'll do whatever the hell I want! The first thing, getting out of this place!" She said running past him and out into the hall, "Laura…wait, LAURA!" Laura ran downstairs and out the door.

"Laura? Laura where are you going?" Evan asked grabbing her arm. "Let go of me Evan…" She said. "Laura, come on, tell me what's wrong. We're all friends here. Well…some of us…" he said glaring at Sunspot and Bezerker. "I just need to think for awhile, Evan." She said ripping her arm away from him. Evan frowned, "Well…do you want any of us to come?" He asked. Laura sighed and ran a hand through her hair, a bad habit she had when she was stressed out, confused, or just plain tired of being bugged. "No…I really think I should go by myself…" She said pushing open the front gate and walking out. Evan watched her as Storm walked over, "Auntie Ro…" "Follow her Evan, I don't want her getting hurt." Storm said as Evan nodded. He took off after Laura.

:In the park:

Laura sat on a park bench looking up at the blue sky that was starting to darken. _Laura…_Laura jumped from the voice in her head and looked around nervously, "W-Who's there…" She asked with a shaky voice. No one was even in the park with her. Where could that voice come from? Or who did it belong too? _No need to be scared Laura…We're alone now…_She was seriously scared now. "SHOW YOURSELF!!" She yelled into the now dark. She hated this and she started trembling. The voice chuckled, _I'm closer to you then you know Laura…_Laura spun around and screamed.

:Outside the park:

Evan looked up hearing a scream from the park. He guessed it was Laura. "Laura?! LAURA!!" He called. "LAURA!!" He stopped seeing a figure holding her. The girl was passed out and her head was hanging over the figure's arm. Evan went wide eyed then growled, "PUT HER DOWN!!" He yelled. The figure smirked, "You think I'm going to listen to a kid like you?" it said chuckling. "No, but you'll listen to ME!" Evan turned seeing Logan in his yellow and black outfit kicking the figure and caught Laura before she fell onto the ground.

The figure growled then charged at Logan. Logan threw Laura to Evan. Evan ran foreword and caught her, "Take her back Evan! I'll hold Sabertooth off." Logan said as Evan began to run he was stopped. _Damn it…_Evan thought to himself as a girl stepped foreword, her chain snapped against the ground, "Now's the time for some real fun…" She said with a smirk then snapped it again as John and Remy stepped foreword. "Logan…" Evan said backing away. "Use your spikes, Spyke! That's what ya named for!" He said back dodging Sabertooth's claws in time. Evan sighed and his spikes jutted out hitting John, Remy, and the girl back. Evan retracted them and ran as fast as he could.

In the course of running, a roll of ground made him go in the air letting go of Laura and fell flat on his back as Laura fell two feet in front of him. Evan quickly crawled towards her, grabbing her, then started running again. She was stirring slightly, but it wasn't a normal way of stirring, she was being lifted out his arms. _What in the!?! _–Evan, let her go, it's me, Jean. I'll keep her safe in the air.- Jean said telepathically to Evan. Evan threw her up as he kept running. Jean caught Laura and she floated off, Evan running below her.

As Jean kept going a sudden burst of air blew and she dropped Laura, "EVAN!! HEADS UP!" She called down. Evan skidded and caught Laura as he looked up he saw a boy keeping Jean away, "THIS IS INSANE!" He yelled to himself. The Institute wasn't far so he ran faster. Instead of pushing the gate open he jumped over it clearing it then ran into the mansion panting, "Man…that was some CRAZY shit…" He said as he walked into the living room and placed Laura on the couch. Who ever was after her and wanted her…wanted her badly.

* * *

HL: oO this fic just gets weirder and weirder by the minute…

TBC…


	5. ch 5

**Untitled ch. 5**

HL: …..still thinking of a title for this STUPID story…

Disclaimer: -- same as the last 4

* * *

Evan watched Laura, if she was out cold, she was definitely out cold. As he watched her green eyes opened and made him jump. She sat up and looked around, "What happened?" She asked rubbing the back of her head. "Oh nothing, besides the fact that you were in the park and someone did something…I don't know what though." He said with a shrug. Storm came in and saw Evan with Laura, "Evan…where is Logan?" "Um…fighting Sabertooth in the park, why?" Storm sighed. She should of known. The others walked in, "Well…that was a nice exercise." Scott said, "Especially when your fighting Pietro." Evan chuckled, "Man that sucks, you got stuck with speed demon." "Yeah, but you know, it wasn't bad." He said with a shrug, "Well, not for us, but for them it was." They all laughed.

:Brotherhood Headquarters:

"OUCH! WATCH IT!!" Pietro yelled as Sarah was putting peroxide on his cuts, "Will you stay still you stubborn jack ass…" She muttered giving him a half hearted glare. Lance had an ice pack over his eye, "Damn, that fight SUCKED." He said wincing from the pain in his back, "and my back kills." He said glaring at Abby. "Well…if ya weren't in the way Ah wouldn't of whipped ya in your back." She said glaring right back at him.

"Pietro, stop moving!" Sarah said now getting aggravated, "I don't need your help, Sarah." He hissed. Sarah groaned and dropped the cloth into the water then sat down on the rug, her back turned to Pietro. Ian was currently blowing a feather as Abby watched him, "How do ya think Laura's been?" She asked as Ian shrugged. "Do not know. I only see her during Bio. She's a good looking girl. Not a little rag doll anymore." He said as Abby threw a pillow at his face. "She ain't neva been a rag doll!" The sixteen-year-old Junior said. Pietro smirked and yanked Sarah's chocker, "Unlike this one here."

Sarah choked and slapped him rubbing her throat, "I'm about the prettiest cat there's ever been." She said with a purr. Pietro rolled his eyes, "Why do we have three girls here? Only Wanda is welcomed." Sarah glared, "Excuse me!?!" "And Sarah…" Pietro said wincing. The others looked at Abby, "Hey, Ah'm welcome." Ian nodded. As Sarah shook her head, her cell phone vibrated. She looked and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Sarah, what are you and Pietro doing over there?" John asked over the phone.

"I'm just hanging, why?"

"Gees Sheila…we all thought you was a goner."

"Like we care."

Sarah growled, "Shut up Saber. Anyway. Why? Do you need me?"

"Nope. Just wanted to check up on yea."

"Well, I'm not dead, yet, but thanks for wondering." She said closing the phone shut. "You know what I hate. Living with a bunch of men." Wanda rose her drink, "I hear ya on that one." A five minute silence fell on the teens until, "Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Abby asked as Wanda and Sarah rose their hands the boys mumbled.

"Come on! It's fun!" "For you girls maybe." "Awe…come on Ian…Ah remember a young boy and a certain girl playing this game with me three years ago." She said. Ian groaned and sat on the floor. The other boys following reluctantly. "Okay, since it was mai idea, Ah go first." Abby said. She looked at each of them then smirked, "Okay…Sarah, truth or dare."

Sarah bit her lip, "Truth." She said. Abby smirked, "Alright. Have you ever made out with a boy and who?" She asked. Sarah blushed insanely, "Um…my friend Jason…when I was…well…this year." She said as the boys laughed. She hid her face and Abby and Wanda snickered. Sarah recovered then shot a glance at Ian and narrowed her eyes smirking, "Okay, Ian, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." "Oooh…the first darer. Okay…" She looked at Abby and smirked, "I dare you to kiss Abby for five seconds." The boys 'ooed' as Ian blushed. He leant over and Abby turned her head slightly and the two kissed. Ian counted on his fingers to five then they broke away. Abby blinked, stood, and ran into the kitchen. The whole circle burst into laughter, "Thanks Sarah, that just ruined my friendship." Sarah grinned.

"Alright…Pietro…truth or dare?" He asked. "Shit…dare." He said. "Alright, I dare you to…" he smirked, "to take off your clothes, besides your boxers and do the 'Can Can'" Sarah and Wanda busted into hysterical laughing as Pietro glared at Ian, "I'm going to kill you…" He hissed. He stood taking off his tee-shirt and his pants followed. Sarah fell over and was covering her face as she laughed.

Abby came back in time to see him doing the 'Can Can' and she fell over laughing hysterically. Sarah was holding her sides, "Oh my god!! STOP!!" She said. She couldn't take it anymore, tears were running down her face as she laughed and gasped for air. Ian was laughing along with the others, "Okay, dude, you can stop now…" He said between breathes. The others tried to stop laughing but couldn't as he put his clothes on again. Wanda was the most hysterical out of the others. "Oh my god…Ian…that was da best!" Abby said holding her hand down low as she laughed. Ian lifted his hand and slapped it down on hers still laughing.

"Okay, I did it so SHUT UP!!" He roared. They immediately shut their mouths only snickers and giggles escaping. He snorted then looked at Toad smirking evilly. "Toad…truth or dare." Wanda gave her brother a fearful look as Toad smirked, "Dare." Sarah looked at Abby, "Wow, the boys are the dare devils tonight." "Yeah. Ah'm surprised." She said as Pietro shot them a glare. "I dare you to kiss Wanda for 10 seconds." "WHAAAAAAAAT!??!" Wanda yelled as her hand glowed. "AH!! Don't Hex me!! Pleaase!!" Pietro said taking cover behind Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes, "You big baby," she said shoving Pietro away, "just do it Wanda." Wanda groaned, "Come here you." She said grabbing him and kissed him.

Everyone stared as Lance rose an eyebrow and forced himself to keep from laughing. "Okay…ten seconds is up…" Sarah said now scared. They didn't break away, "Um…guys…" Abby said. Sarah threw her shoe at Toad who pulled back. "Yo…was dat for real…" Wanda blinked then crinkled her face and ran into the kitchen. "I think she enjoyed that…" Sarah said as a Hex came towards her she jumped onto Pietro and clung onto him. Everyone literally looked like this oO as Sarah blinked then let go blushing slightly. "Well that was interesting." Ian said blinking. "Okay, my turn." Toad said.

"Hmm…Lance truth or dare?" "Truth." Lance said. Not wanting to know what kind of dare Todd had in mind for him. "Okay…is it true that you like Kitty Pryde." Lance scoffed, "Please? That valley girl? Over my dead body." The boys chuckled as Sarah narrowed her at him. "Sure…" She said crossing her arm. "Sarah, truth or dare?" Lance asked glaring at her, "Dare." She said with a yawn. "Okay…I dare you and Pietro to sleep together for one week." Pietro spat out his soda as Sarah stared at him. "Y-your kidding…right?" She asked stuttering and Lance shook his head.

"In the same bed?" He nodded, "For a week?" "Yes Sarah…" "NO!" "I'm with her. NO WAY IN HELL!!" Lance smirked and leaned back crossing his arms, "Fine then, I guess you two are chickens." The two twitched. They hated the dare, yet they hated being marked as chickens. Sarah looked at Pietro then sighed, "Fine, I'll do it." She muttered. "Good! You start tonight. Right now." He said smirking. Abby sighed, "Guessin' that means bed time." The other teens stood and walked upstairs.

Sarah walked into Pietro's room. Pietro growled glaring at Lance, "Have a good night sleep Quicksilver." Lance said with a smirk as he closed his door. Pietro muttered and slammed his door. "I'm not happy about this either Pietro, believe me." She said from somewhere in his room, "Yeah no kidding. One week with you, of all people." He said taking off his outer tee-shirt and putting on a white and blue one and kept his boxers on. "Would you of rather slept with Abby?" She asked spitting in the sink then rinsing it out.

"No, but its you. I mean, come on, you're my father's little helper." "Speaking of your father, what do you think he'll say if he finds out about this?" She asked. "Oh, I don't know, maybe kill me." He said. Sarah came out of the bathroom dropping her robe. She was wearing a Victoria's secret two pieced gray PJ's. The top dropped in a V but covered her chest, but the strap slipped once in awhile, and she pulled it up. Her shorts stopped just below her thighs. _Oh this going to be one hell of a week…_He thought to himself as Sarah crawled into the small bed. She could of sworn she would be on top of him during the night or visa versa.

Pietro stayed on his side, "Okay…this isn't going to work." He said. "Yeah…no kidding." Sarah said back. Pietro thought for a moment, if they walked in and saw him on top of her, there would be a problem, but if they did that…it would still be a problem. "Okay, I'm not going to be able to sleep like this." Sarah said getting up and Pietro fell flat on his back. Sarah, though she didn't want to, crawled up onto his stomach and put her head down on it, pulled the covers over her, and closed her eyes. "Night." She said.

Pietro was hypervenalating for a few minutes, but then relaxed and put hi arm over Sarah's back and fell asleep.

:That morning in the Brotherhood:

Lance stretched as Abby knocked, "It's open." He said rubbing his eyes, "Hey, should Ah wake up Sarah and Pietro?" Lance shrugged, "Guess we should." He said getting out of bed. They went across the hall and Lance knocked, "Yo, Pietro. Rise and shine." He said loud enough so Pietro could hear. No one answered. Abby and Lance exchanged glances, "Hey…Sabera, Quicksilver time to wake up!" He said opening the door slightly. He poked his head in as Abby looked they both went wide eyed. Sarah was on top of Pietro and he had his arm over on her ass.

Lance closed the door, "Well…I knew that would probably happen." He said with a smirk, "Yeah, but what would of happened if Pietro was on top?" Both exchange glances then busted out in laughter going downstairs.

Wanda looked extremely tiered as Abby and Lance came downstairs, "What are you two laughing about?" "Pietro and Sarah are actually doing it." Todd choked, Ian dropped his fork, Wanda stared, and Freddy looked up from rummaging through the fridge, "Not that!!" Abby said wrinkling her nose. "Sarah's on top of Pietro, let's put it that way." Lance said grabbing what ever was left of breakfast and sat on the counter. Ian shook his head, "You planned it Lance. You know Pietro's bed is small." Lance grinned, "Yeah, I know."

About an hour later a very disgruntled Sarah came downstairs, sat at the table, and slammed her head down on it. "Well, morning, sunshine." Lance said as Sarah lifted her right hand and flipped him off in a swift movement with out lifting her head. Abby giggled as Lance smirked, "I didn't sleep, okay, leave me alone." Sarah said in a whiny voice. Lance walked over and sat next to her, "Why?" "I can't sleep in one position for a whole night. I stay awake and I start to twitch." She said into her arms, but was somewhat audible.

Pietro came downstairs looking rested. Sarah lifted her head revealing blood shot eyes, "Gees, did you not get any sleep?" He asked as Sarah narrowed her eyes, "NO! Because someone's bed is too FUCKING SMALL!" she yelled pulling her lips into a snarl then slamming her head back down on the table. Pietro rolled his eyes, "Look, sweetheart, I'm not exactly happy about sharing MY bed with YOU at all!" "GOOD! BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" Lance, Ian, and Abby stumbled back. Seeing Sarah angry, no, pissed, was scarier then seeing Logan extremely pissed. Dead silence fell in the Brotherhood house as a silent glaring contest went on between Sarah and Pietro. Lance could of sworn he saw sparks flying also.

"Hey, Abs, Ian, come with me." He said. The three teens walked out leaving the others to retreat upstairs, slamming their doors, incase there was a hissy fit or a contest of who could be knocked out first.

:On the Streets of Bayville NY:

"If those two eva have kids, which Ah highly doubt, Ah feel very sorry for Logan and Laura." Abby said as Lance nodded. He looked up hearing a group of girl's laugh, "Speaking of Laura." He said seeing Laura, Kitty, Rouge, Jubilee, and Amara in the park with Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, and Ray. The boys were playing a two on two game of soccer and the girl's where watching.

Lance smirked, "come on." He said walking into the park. "Ah! Lance! Wait for us!" Abby said catching up with him and Ian to her. "Hey, Laurs!!" The girls stopped laughing and looked up. "Oh no…" Laura muttered. The four boys stopped and glared at the other three. "What are you doing here Avalanche?" Roberto asked. "Easy Roberto…" Lance said. "I come in peace." He said putting a hand up in his defense. Kurt still stood protectively in front of Laura.

"Abby, Ian, this is Laura." Lance said indicating with his head the black haired girl behind Kurt. "LAUR!" Abby said with a smile. Laura rose an eyebrow and backed away, unsure of who she was, "Laura…it's meh…Abby…don't you 'member?" She asked frowning. Laura shook her head. Abby sighed unclipping her necklace and holding it up. Laura stared at it for a moment before undoing her own and walked foreword putting the other half of the ying yang next to Abby's half. Laura stared then a grin crossed her face. "ABBY!" She said flinging herself at the older girl.

Abby and her laughed, "Oh my god…it's been like, three years, right!?" She asked. Abby nodded, "Too long." She said as the two girls hugged each other. The others had lost looks on their faces. "Vat…isn't she de virl vho attacked us?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. Abby blushed, "Um…about that…" She said rubbing the back of her neck and giggled nervously.

Ian eyed Laura. She had grown from a young twelve-year-old into a stunning fourteen-year-old girl. (Ian was adopted a year after Abby was adopted) "Hi, Laura." He said silently and Laura looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Ian." Abby looked at her then him, "Oh, so you 'member 'im, but not meh?" Laura shrugged, "Short term memory, but Ian left the orphanage when I was twelve, not eleven." She said as Abby punched her shoulder playfully. "Okay…did Ah miss something?" Rogue asked looking at the other girls.

"Like, I think their like, her friends…" Kitty said. "My best friends. We swore we wouldn't leave until we were all adopted at the same time, but that never happened, to me. I was the oldest there." Laura said. "Come on, it's getting late, we should head back." Bobby said putting his arm around Jubilee's waist. Kurt put his arm around Laura's shoulders pulling her light top over her uncovered shoulders, "Bye Abs, Ian, see you guys at school." Laura said as she was quickly ushered away by a pushing Kurt.

Ian watched then cleared his throat, "I guess Kurt and Laur are going out huh?" He asked putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Guess so." Abby said with a shrug. "C'mon, let's head back and see if Pietro and Sarah have destroyed anything yet." The other two nodded and headed back.

:Brotherhood Headquarters:

Lance opened the door, to see nothing destroyed, but Pietro and Sarah with their backs to them making out. "EW!!" Abby squealed as Ian walked in, "JESUS CHRIST!!" He said jumping back surprised. Lance ran towards the two and yanked them apart, "ALRIGHT! THAT'S GROSS!! The dare's off!" Lance said backing away. "Awe, but we just started getting used to each other." Sarah said suppressing a smirk. "I don't care! It's called off!" He said. "My two friends making out…GROSS!" He said going upstairs Abby and Ian following. Sarah smirked and flipped her hair, "Told you that would get them off our backs." She said.

"Your just full of ideas aren't you." He asked. Sarah smirked and held out her hand, "Yep, now give it." Pietro rolled his eyes and slapped a hundred dollar bill in her hand. "Thank you." She said. "You know…we should do that more often." She said smirking. "Ha, right, why don't you run off and go become a prostitute, or a stripper, babe." Sarah grinned ear to ear. "Not a bad idea." Pietro shook his head, "I was kidding moron." Sarah still grinned, "Maybe one more night?" "OH NO!" Pietro shook his head, "Not in a million years baby cakes." He said zipping upstairs. Sarah smirked, "Okay then." She said to no one in particular, "Guess I can go back to home sweet home a.ka. the dump." Sarah said to herself again.

As if on queue, the door was knocked down, making her jump. "'Ello Sheila." An Aussie said. "John! So nice of you to kick down the FUCKING DOOR!" She said glaring. "Eh, they did it to us, why not to 'em, mate." Sarah smirked and waved a hundred dollar bill in his face, "Because Quicksilver gave me his last hundred." She said tucking it into her bra. "Why?" Remy asked as Sarah smirked. "Oh…Speedy and I slept together." "YOU WHAT?!" Both said at the same time. "O la la…'ze little lass is a prostitute." Sarah glared, "Shut it Remy. I am not." She said sitting on the table, tilting her head to the side resting it on her shoulder, "It was a dare." She said in a cute innocent voice.

As fast as he had gone up, down came Pietro appearing in front of John and Remy, "I didn't do anything." He said zipping back upstairs. Sarah rolled her eyes, "He speaks the truth. Unless he's just trying to say he didn't do anything." "SHUT UP SARAH!!" "OH SHOVE IT UP YOUR ---" John clamped his hand over her mouth, "Okay, Sheila, lets go." He said. Sarah rolled her eyes slinging her bag over her shoulder. Pietro watched out from his window and rolled his eyes closing the blinds.

:Xavier Institute Living room:

Laura looked out the window, "Man, I want it to snow." She said. Evan looked up and smirked, "My Aunt Ro can make it snow for us." He said. "It's the middle of Spring" Scott said, "Why do you want it to snow Laura?" Laura shrugged, "I dunno, I just like the winter time. Because Abby, Ian, and I used to have snowball fights with the little kids at the orphanage and build snowmen…." "Wait, who?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow. "Her friends from the orphanage." Bobby said and Kitty whispered in Scott's ear, "Their, like, from the Brotherhood." "I heard that. Their not bad kids I swear it." Laura said. Scott 'hmed' then looked out the window.

Laura's mind started racing with thoughts of Abby and Ian. Especially Ian, he had looked the same, but he was much more attractive now. His face was that of a young Sicilian (Sicilians are from Italy, since its part of Italy I should know 'cuz I'm quarter Sicilian), his black hair was short and spiked up, and his brown eyes. She smiled slightly then shook her head, no, her and Kurt were together, well, they weren't officially going out, but still.

"Ian looked cute." Jubilee said as Bobby rose an eyebrow, "Well, I mean, cute in a way that he was just cute, but not like you Bobby." Laura almost gagged. "Yeah, but, Ah think he was making eyes at miss Laura over there." Laura snapped out of her day dream, "Hm? What? Who?" She asked. Rogue smirked, "What did ya think of Ian?" Laura shrugged, "He looked the same…only he was cuter then he used to be." "Vhat's vat suppove to mean?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing Kurt." She said with a smirk.

"Hey, maybe he'll ask you to the Semi." Jubilee said. Laura rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that." She answered. "Why? You're a good looking girl. A nice one too." Evan said. Every boy nodded receiving glares from Jubes, Jean, Amara, and Rogue. "Not that you girls aren't good looking." Scott said putting his arm around Jean. "Nice save." Bobby said. Laura shook her head and moved from the windowsill over to the floor and laid next to Evan. "Plus, I bet he's a player." "Like Pietro?" All the girls laughed. "Hey Jean, remember when he brought like, six girls to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Kitty asked. "How could I forget?" Jean said giggling.

"He's still a looker too." Rogue said, "But Ah think Sarah has claimed 'im as her own." "No, I don't think so. They can't stand each other." Scott said. Laura smirked, of course they couldn't stand each other. Sarah wasn't in the Brotherhood, and she could tell too. Apparently the leader of the Acolytes had sent her to baby sit the eighteen-year-olds, fifteen-year-old, and the sixteen-year-olds. "Who was the one that was like, thirteen that he took." "I think that was Sarah." Evan blinked, "Are you serious? She looked like she was sixteen." "That's why no one knew." "She looks like she's in her mid twenties but she's fourteen, hence why Seniors are chasing her around." Scott said.

Laura started getting restless, she hated just sitting around, "I'M BORED!" She announced. "Aren't we all?" Amara asked. Jean shook her head, "Well if your so bored, find a way to entertain yourselves." She said. The two girls just looked at each other and resumed to sitting there. Jean sighed and rubbed her forehead.

As the silence fell, Kitty's cell rang, "Hello?"

"Kitty, it's Lance."

"Oh, hey." She said with a smile.

Laura rose an eyebrow then looked at Jean, "It's Lance." She said with a giggle.

"Guess what Kitty cat."

"What?"

"We were playing truth and dare last night…and well…let's just say I dared Pietro and Sarah to sleep with each other."

"YOU WHAT!?!" Kitty asked laughing, "Oh my God…I bet they were like, pissed."

"Oh yeah. Sarah wasn't in a good mood this morning. But after me, Abs, and Ian got back we found them making out."

"Ew…Pietro and Sarah making out?" The whole room busted into laughter.

"Yeah, Sarah left with Pyro and Gambit like an hour ago." He said. "Uh…oh shit…Gotta go Kitty!" he said dropping his phone. "LANCE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Kitty snickered hanging up guessing it was Pietro who was currently chasing Lance around the Brotherhood house. "Well, that was our moment of entertainment." Laura said with a snicker. Scott turned on the TV and found a movie that they could all agree on, The Village.

On the couch sat Scott, Jean, Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee. On the chairs were Roberto and Jamie. On the floor from left to right were Evan, Laura, Kitty, Kurt, Amara, Ray, and Sam. Laura either bit her nails, hid her face, or clung to Evan. Scott had his arm around Jean tightly as she jumped once in awhile. Roberto either jumped or just remained as calm as possible while watching the movie. When they showed the 'monsters' every single girl screamed and hid their faces in the closest thing near them as the boys jumped. (I screamed through that entire movie xx) The boys didn't jump from the sudden appearance, rather the girl's screaming and their reactions. Half way to the end Storm walked in and saw Laura trembling on the floor holding onto Evan hiding her face. "What on Earth are you watching?" "The Village" the boys said in unison. "The girl's have been doing this the entire movie." Scott said looking at Storm. "Yes, we heard, from upstairs." She said smiling slightly. "Auntie Ro, it's not that scary, girls just don't like scary movies." Evan said. "They do if they have a boy to cling to." Roberto said looking down at Laura, who was still hiding her face in Evan's shirt. He smirked and got up from the chair, went over to Laura, bent over, and whispered in her ear, "Their gonna get cha!" He said grabbing her shoulders as she screamed.

Roberto laughed as Laura stared at him for a moment then shook it off, "ROBERTO! YOU ASS!" She yelled punching his shin. "C'mon Laura, it wasn't THAT scary." He said. "For you maybe." She muttered. "Okay, kids, time to turn in." Storm said smiling receiving groans from the recruits. "C'mon, listen to Storm." Scott said standing. The others stood and walked upstairs. As Roberto walked up behind Laura he smirked and grabbed her hips making her jump, "Roberto, cut it out!" She squealed as he chuckled. "Come on Sunspot. Leave her alone." Bobby said with a smirk. "Okay, I'll leave her alone." He said shrugging. Kitty, Rogue, and Laura went into their room. Rogue pulled out her black PJ's, Kitty grabbed her pink one's with little kittens on them, and Laura pulled out her blue one's with clouds on them. They brushed their teeth and crawled into bed. Laura shuddered, "Hey…guys…can you sleep?" She asked as she heard Rogue turn on her side, "Ah can't…can ya?" "No. Shadowcat?" Laura asked the figure in the bed next to Rogue. "No…that movie was way like scary." "Yeah Ah know…" As the three laid awake their heard the floorboards outside creak. Laura sat straight up.

"W-what was that…" She asked grabbing her blankets and pulling them tight around her, "It's probably Logan or Storm checkin' on us." Rogue answered sitting up also. "That didn't, like, sound like them." Kitty said. As the three girls sat there they heard a sound that sounded like a scratch against their door. Laura jumped onto Rogue's bed Kitty doing the same. "This ain't funny, cut it out Roberto." Rogue said, but no one answered. Laura clung to Rogue, "I'm scared…" "I am too." "Ah'm a bit scared." Rogue said. The door that joined the rooms opened and the three girls screamed. "Whoa, easy." A male voice said turning on a flashlight. The girls shielded their eyes as Evan and Bobby came in.

"Did you guys hear that sound on the door?" Laura asked, "Yeah…I checked all the boys rooms and they were all there." Evan said as Bobby fought the urge to smirk. Laura whimpered, "I don't like this…one bit…" She said as a loud bang came from the vents. Laura screamed jumping into Evan's arms and he held onto her looking around panicked. Bobby held Rogue and Kitty as they shook slightly. "Come on Bobby, let's go see what's going on." Evan said prying Laura off of him Bobby doing the same to Rogue and Kitty. They both opened the door to the hallway and looked down it. Leaving the door wide open Evan turned around smiling, "See? Nothing's wrong." He said as a figure grabbed him and Bobby. The three girls screamed.

"Help!" Bobby said as they were both dragged and the door slammed. Laura was close to tears as she screamed.

:Out in the hall:

Evan, Bobby, Roberto, and Kurt smirked high fiving each other, "Man, you should of seen their faces!" Evan said laughing. "I think Laura was about to cry." Bobby said. As they stood in the hall laughing a disgruntled figure stood behind them with a scowl on his face. They stopped and turned around and saw Logan standing over them. They all looked at each other, grinned, then ran as fast as they could back to their rooms. Logan shook his head and saw the door opening slightly. He rose an eyebrow as Laura, Rogue, and Kitty poked their heads out. He shook his head, "It's okay, alla can go back to sleep." He said. "We can't go back to sleep." Kitty said, "And why not?" He asked. "It's da movie that we was watching." Rogue said. "What movie?" "The village." Laura said. Logan shook his head and rubbed his forehead sighing, "I'll deal with the boys in the morning. Now try to sleep." He said walking away as the door closed.

* * *

HL: MWHAHA MAYHEM!! Lol

TBC….


	6. ch 6

**Untitled ch. 6**

HL: The sixth chapter, I think I have a title I'm not sure now.

Disclaimer: -- hm…still don't own anything but my own characters.

* * *

:At Breakfast:

Roberto, Evan, Bobby, and Kurt walked downstairs to the dining room to see Kitty, Laura, and Rogue ignoring them. "Hey girls." Evan said as Rogue glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Hello…" Roberto waved his hand in front of Kitty, "Did you, like, hear something?" "No, Ah didn't, did ya Laura?" "Nada." She said. Evan gave up as Storm, Xavier, Logan, and Hank came downstairs the other three sat as Logan stayed standing, "Due to antics of last night, their will be no TV for a week." He said receiving groans and mumbles, "You all have Roberto, Evan, Bobby, and Kurt to thank for that." The four sank in their seats as the others glared.

:After Breakfast:

Laura went upstairs and put her hair up again in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and smoothed her shirt out. "Laura Rose, you make heads turn, and it's a good thing too." She said with a smirk as Sam rose an eyebrow leaning against her door way, "Talking to yourself again?" He asked and Laura turned. "I'm encouraging myself." She said as Sam shook his head. "Well, their waiting for you in the x-van." He said. Laura grabbed her bag, slid down the railing, then went out the door. Rogue had her headset on and Kitty was currently reading the Bio chapter they had to read for homework. Kurt, Evan, Bobby, and Roberto were staring out the window.

Scott got into the driver's seat and Jean into the passenger's seat. As they drove off Rogue put her earphones around her neck and it was currently blaring 'Guilty' by the Rasmus. Laura smirked, "You know how to make me feel." Rogue laughed, "Ah didn't know yah knew that song." Laura shrugged, "It helps when you have a CD burner." She said as First Day of My life played. "And you say I'll heal, I'll always be yours, and you say I'll kill you if I/Ah do something wrong yeah, yeah, yeah." The two girl's laughed. "And maybe I'm crazy but at least I'm still around yeah yeah yeah. Still feels like the first time to stand here by your side together regardless, we walk through the darkness, still feels like the first day of my life. Feels like the first day of my life, feels like the first time, feels like the first day of my life." Laura and Rogue laughed again.

Scott looked at them through the rearview mirror and shook his head as they pulled into the Bayville High parking lot. "I wish I could have you by my side…Cuz I've been down and I've been crawling won't back down no more." "Cuz your up there your always with me smiling down on meh." "Okay, you two can stop anytime." The two stopped and shut off the CD player.

"What's tah matta Scott? Dun like the Rasmus?" Rogue asked as Scott shook his head and looked over at a corner seeing Ian and the others minus Sarah. "Sarah's not here today…that's weird." Evan said.

:Acolyte Headquarters:

Sarah was hanging upside down half way off her bed snoring as John walked in, "Oy, Sarah, wake up." He said going over to the fourteen-year-old girl and shaking her. Sarah punched him where it hurts then curled up in a ball. John fell over and rolled on the ground as Remy walked in, "Oye, tu can't even wake up Sarah?" He asked as John groaned, "The Sheila has good aim…" He said. Remy rolled his eyes as Sarah rolled off the bed landing with a loud thunk. She sat up and looked around. She saw Remy standing by John, who was on the ground, "What time is it?" She asked. "Time for chere to wake up." She looked over at the clock that read 7:15, "SHIT!!" She yelled getting up and changed quickly.

"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" She yelled pulling her shoe on and fell down the stairs in the process, "Ow…" She said as Remy and John appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oy think that the Sheila has problems." He said. "Remy already knew tat.." Remy said. Sarah got up and grabbed a piece of toast, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. About five seconds later she came back in and popped her head in, "Um…can someone give me a ride?" She asked. Remy sighed grabbing his keys to his motorcycle, "Come chere. Remy will give you a ride."

Sarah went back out as Remy followed.

:Geometry Class:

Laura sat in her seat as Sarah suddenly burst through the door, soaking wet, and panted. The whole class looked at her then busted out in laughter. Sarah growled handing a note to her teacher then sat down in her seat pouting. Laura looked at her and tried hard not to crack up, "What happened to you?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face. "It's raining out, I was on the back of a motorcycle, and one of the guys decided to go through a fucking puddle about the size of a pond and get me soaked." Laura laughed. Sarah's eyes snapped onto her, "What? You think that's funny?" "Sorry." She said giggling. "It is kind of funny though." Sarah grumbled and crossed her arms with a pout on her face. Laura shook her head.

:Lunch:

Laura ran out and tackled Kitty to the ground, "EEP!!" Kitty said as Evan, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, Roberto, Sam, Ray, Amara, and Jubes laughed. "Like, hi." She said as Laura got up and sat next to Roberto. "Why are you so hyper today Laura?" Evan asked as Laura shrugged. "Don't know. I just feel hyper." She said as Abby and Ian walked out. The two looked over and went to the table. "Hey Laura." Laura turned and saw the two of them there.

She looked at the others, "Can they sit with us? Please?" She asked. The others looked at each other then moved down, "Yay!" "Laura…your scaring people...please stop." Jubilee said shaking her head. "Did she have sugah for breakfast?" Abby asked. The others shrugged. "Wait, isn't it a full moon tonight?" Ian asked and the others blinked.

"Uh oh…" Amara said as Laura completely devoured her food in less then five seconds. Abby winced, "Ah think we should do something before she starts to go completely crazeh…" "Too late…" Kitty said as Laura ran around the table.

Sarah's eye twitched as she shook her head, "You okay?" Lance asked as Sarah began to spaz. "I'm fine…" She said as she shook. "It's a full moon tonight right?" "Um…yeah." "Shit." She said wincing.

The others sweat dropped as Laura still ran around the table. Abby had a hand hiding her face as she ate. As Laura ran around she started to change into a dog, or, wolverine to be exact, "HOLY!!" Evan said diving for Laura. Who yipped and ran out of the café. "LAURA!!" they yelled standing and running after her.

:Out in the hall:

Laura's nails clicked against the title floor as she ran. The others where hot on her trail. "Christ…If Kelly sees this, he'll flip." Evan said. "Okay, she's heading toward the Trig room. I'll cut her off, Rogue, you and Roberto grab her." Evan said as they nodded. "Go." He said. Evan ran up the stairs as Rogue and Roberto went on the elevator ready to cut Laura off.

Laura panted then ran down the hall. Evan wheezed, "Gees…she runs fast." He said as he chased after her. Rogue and Roberto stepped out of the elevator, just in time, because Laura was coming. They both waited, but she tackled them and started to lick their faces. "Ack! Get off!" Roberto said grabbing Laura's scruff and holding her. Laura sat and wagged her tail. Evan caught up and put his hands on his knees, "God, maybe we should get her back to the Institute." "Yeah, but how are we gonna do that?" Rogue asked. Evan thought for a moment then smirked.

:Locker Room:

"Laura, hold still!" Evan said as the wolverine growled trying to get away, but Roberto pulled her back as they covered her in towels and wrapped her up. After they were done Evan picked her up, "God, your heavy." He said as he carried Laura.

:Out in the hall:

As Evan and Roberto walked, Mr. Kelly came out of his office, "Evan, what do you have there?" He asked walking towards the two boys. "Oh, uh, nothing sir." He said smiling as Laura's tail showed Roberto covered it. "Really…" Mr. Kelly said reaching his hand out. Laura growled and bit it. Evan pulled Laura back as the principal glared, "Nothing, eh?" "Uh, its our dog sir." Roberto said as Evan rose an eyebrow. "She followed us to school. So we were going to bring her back to my house." Roberto said. Mr. Kelly narrowed his eyes. "Okay. You can bring her home, then you come straight back." He said. The two boys nodded and ran out of the school, "AW MAN!! It's raining!" Roberto said covering his head.

"Oh relax! A Little bit of rain isn't gonna kill ya." Evan said as the two ran.

:Xavier Institute:

Roberto and Evan ran into the school and closed the door putting Laura down. Laura stood and shook off. "Hey! Watch where your shaking!" Evan said laughing and bent down to dry her off some more. Storm walked in, "Evan, Roberto what are you two…Oh my god…" She said looking down. "Please tell me that isn't Laura." "'Kay, I won't." Evan said.

Logan came in next and looked down shaking his head, "Full moon effect…great." Laura got down on her front haunches and barked at him, "Hush, Laura." Storm said. Of course, Laura tilted her head, stumbled on her legs, but took clear off. Logan sighed, "I'll get her." He said going after the younger.

"How did this happen?" Storm asked as Evan shrugged. "She was just running around the table at lunch randomly, but I think the same is happening to Sarah." He said. As he turned to close the door. He saw Abby, Ian, Lance, a cat..wait..a cat? He rose an eyebrow and shook his head. As he went to close the door in ran the cat. "Whoa!" He said as it mewed.

"That's one big cat…" Abby, Ian, and Lance stood at the gate wide eyed. "DAMN IT!" Storm, Roberto, and Evan heard Logan say as the cat came storming downstairs, Laura hot on it's trail. The cat, assumed to be Sarah, ran out the door. Evan quickly slammed the door shut and Laura's head came in contact with the door. Laura's eyes crossed and she rubbed her head, "Ouch…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" She yelled glaring at Evan, "We don't need to go on a wild goose chase with you and Sarah." Logan said pulling Laura up.

"Well…she started it." Laura said as a knock came on the door. Evan blinked and opened the door. Abby smiled slightly, "Sorreh about that…" She said. "It's ok Abs." Laura said rubbing her head again. "Where is Sarah?" "She went back to school. I ain't goin back, neither is Ian." She said shivering from the rain. Laura looked at Storm who nodded, "Come on in." She said letting Ian and Abby in.

Abby sneezed, "Bless you." Laura said throwing them both towels. Abby looked at Ian, "Are ya making it rain dis 'ard?" Ian put his hands up, "Hey, it's not me Abs." "good, so ya ain't messin with da weather forecast." She said. "Where were you born Abby?" Storm asked. "Meh? Ah was born in Georgia. Atlanta to be exact." She said as she sat on the couch. "Do you have any siblings?" Abby shook her head, "Ah had two oldah brothers, but, Ah don't know what happened to 'em. One was twenty the other was mah age." Ian smirked and put his hands behind his head, "No sibs for me." He said. "Yeah, explains why you're a jackass." Laura said as Ian threw a pillow at her. She giggled as Logan crossed his arms, "Laura…" "What? I'm kidding." She said. "Logan, can we watch some TV?" She asked knowing that her brother had said no TV for a week.

"Fine, but shut it off when the others start migrating home." Logan said. Laura turned on the TV and sat in between Abby and Ian on the couch. They settled down as Roberto and Evan sat in the chairs as they watched Jaws. Laura wasn't as jumpy as she was when they watched 'The village', but she jumped a few times. Ian was watching her half the time and put his arm around her shoulders gently. She looked at him and snuggled close to him. Evan smirked as Abby shook her head.

:Around 1:15:

The gate outside opened as the others started coming Kurt appeared in first. Laura had fallen asleep against Ian, apparently she had out tired herself, but Kurt glared at Ian. "Hey guys." Abby said making Kitty jump. "Like, what are you doing here?" She asked as she shrugged. Ian rubbed his eyes, "Sh, Laura's asleep." He said. Kitty looked and saw her and smiled, "Awe, that's like so cute." She whispered.

"What is?" Sam asked then saw Laura, "Oh." "Bring her up to the room." Logan said as Ian lifted her up gently and carried her up stairs. He opened her door and put her on the last bed. Laura opened her eyes slightly, "Sorry." Ian said, "It's okay." She said sitting up. "So…did you finally run?" He asked and she nodded. "I had to, I couldn't STAND being there. All the little kids looked at me like I was some kind of freak. No one wanted to adopt me either." Ian shook his head, "Dun see why." He said.

Laura shrugged and hugged her knees watching the rain come down, "Why are with the Brotherhood?" Ian sighed, how did he know that was going to come, "I don't know why exactly. They found me." He said. "Found you where?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Ian waved his hand not wanting to talk about it. "Oh, come on, tell me please?" She asked grabbing onto Ian's arm and batting her eyelashes. Ian sighed and smiled, "Fine." He said.

_:Flashback:_

_Ian was walking home from school. He had a very bad day. He was currently living with his foster parents, the Lucas Family, in New York City. School wasn't the best for him, because almost half the town knew he was a mutant. His foster parents didn't care though, as long as he didn't use his powers in school. _

_They lived on the very back side of New York City, but as he walked home he saw his foster sister, Erin being kicked and punched by a bunch of gang members. He ran foreword telling them to stop punching the leader in his mouth and pushed Erin telling her to run and go home. Erin obeyed as the gang jumped him. Ian shocked them all, but the leader threw him into a wall. Ian had blacked out._

_!End!_

"That's all I remember, besides being found by Pietro and Lance." Laura's green eyes blinked at him. "I can persuade the Professor into letting you and Abs stay." Ian shook his head. "Don't think so. I'm sure Pietro's staking out in front of the mansion as we speak." "No he's not. He's not that stupid. There's a security system that will pick them up." Laura said as Ian looked out the window seeing Pietro and Sarah grabbing a dangling Toad, and saw him, blinked then pulled Toad into the tree. Ian shook his head chuckling, "Oh they have their ways." Laura shrugged.

"Why do they come here? Are they like, stalking me?" Ian shrugged, "Beats me. Their just strange." He said as Sarah appeared again. He rose an eyebrow at her as a foot kicked her and she fell. He bit his lip to keep from laughing, "Ahem…let's get out of here." He said.

:Front lawn:

Sarah rubbed her behind then glared up into the tree, "WHAT THE FUCK MAXIMOFF!!" "Youdeserveditkitty." He said as Sarah growled. "If I get back up there I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO THE MOON!" Pietro shook his finger at her, "Temper, temper." Sarah growled and unsheathed her claws, "I'm serious Speedy." "Boy, do you have a temper, Laura's nicer then you and Logan." "SHUT UP!" She yelled.

:Inside:

Logan sniffed the air, smelling Sarah, Toad, and Pietro he leaned over and whispered to Storm, "Can you possibly make it lightning and strike the tree by Laura's room?" Storm smirked and lighting struck the tree. Logan heard three screams then went outside.

:Outside:

Pietro, Sarah, and Toad were in a heap on the ground. "Oh…" "Ouch…" "Where the hell did that come from?" Logan walked out in his black and yellow outfit, with his claws extended, "Sarah." He said growling. "Logan! My favorite, and only, big brother that would never kill me…" She said cringing slightly. Logan stopped and growled, "Try me." He said as Sarah scrambled and backed into the tree. Pietro got in between Logan and Sarah. Logan glared, "Get outta 'ere. Alla." He said. Pietro smirked, "Can't make us Wolvie. We're not leaving until we get Laura." "I should of known. Your not getting her." He said raising his clawed hands.

"Now, just hand her over, and I won't destroy you." Pietro said. Logan rose an eyebrow and scoffed, "You destroy me? Ha, nice try." He said lunging foreword. Pietro moved and grabbed Logan and threw him. Logan skidded as Pietro came at him and ran around in circles around him. He threw his clawed hand out to get it grabbed and kicked back. He crashed into the wall.

:Inside:

Storm went wide eyed and ran out, "Aunt Ro!" Evan called. "Evan, get Laura into her room! Keep her there!" She said. Scott ran out after her knowing there was trouble. Laura looked up as Evan grabbed her roughly, running upstairs, and shoved her into the room, "Stay here." He said locking the door and stood by it. A few minutes passed. Laura was shaking in her room. As she shook the window broke and she screamed. Pietro smirked walking towards her, "GET AWAY!" She screamed unsheathing her claws, "EVAN!!" The door opened to reveal a smirking Sarah, "Evan can't hear you, Laura." Laura turned and went wide eyed. "How did you get by the others!?!" She asked as Sarah smirked, "Their tied up." She said.

Laura shook as Pietro grabbed her, "NO!! LET GO OF ME!! LOGAN!" She yelled. Sarah laughed, "Logan can't here you little sister." Laura froze and stared at her, "What?" Sarah smirked, "I'm your sister, Laura." Laura stared and nearly fainted. Sarah smirked then looked at Pietro, "Take her away." She said.

Laura snapped out of it and screamed and kicked, "LOGAN!!! EVAN KURT JEAN SCOTT KITTY ROGUE!! ANY ONE!! HELP ME!" She yelled as Pietro held onto her tightly.

Ian and Abby appeared by Sarah. She turned and looked at them, "Thanks to you two. WE finally have her." She said smirking. Ian looked up at the ceiling as Abby looked at the floor. "Don't look so down, you two did something right, for once." She said coldly then shoved past both of them, walked out the door, snapped her fingers and everyone un froze. Logan shoved Scott and Bobby away from him, who were holding him up, and ran upstairs. When he got there he saw the window shattered and no Laura. He balled his fists and growled, "Sarah…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!" He yelled as thunder clashed.

:Brotherhood Headquarters:

Before Pietro and Sarah got out the green jeep that they had borrowed from Lance, Pietro reached into the back and grabbed two beer bottles, popped the tops, and handed one to Sarah. Sarah took it and smirked, "To our greatest capture yet." He said and Sarah smiled, "And finally getting my sister away from Logan and the X-Geeks." She said, "Bottoms up." Pietro said as both swigged the bottles up then both got out. Pietro opened the back and flung Laura over his shoulder. Her screams were muffled as she kicked him in the stomach.

Pietro kicked the door open, "We're home." He said throwing Laura onto the couch. She growled as the others gathered around her. "You managed to get past all the X-Geeks and get to her?" Lance asked. "With Abby's help." Sarah said. Abby and Ian leaned against the wall. Laura turned her head and her eyes had tears in them. Ian looked away as Abby sighed and closed her eyes. "What are we going to do with her?" Wanda asked as Pietro looked at her, "What do you mean?" "We don't have any room." She said looking at her twin brother, as the door was knocked down, once again. Pietro turned and growled, "I just fixed that door you fucking asshole." He snapped as John smirked, "Sorry, mate. Oy'll take that into consideration next time." He said.

Laura's eyes widened as she started flailing again. She knew who he was and she was going to fight until every single one of them were on the ground. As Laura flailed Sabertooth walked in with a devilish grin. She froze and a shiver went down her spine. He walked foreword as Sarah ripped the gag out of her mouth Laura coughed. Sabertooth grabbed her chin and turned her head from side to side, "So this is Logan's little sister…" "Yes." Sarah said as Saber smirked, "You'll be a great use to us Little Laura." Laura growled, "bite me." She hissed.

Saber chuckled as Remy handed him a needle with an odd liquid in it. John and Sarah grabbed her arms as Pietro and Lance grabbed her legs. Laura screamed arching her back and squirmed, but as the needle went into her arm she yipped and went still. Saber withdrew it as Laura's eyes looked void of any emotion or life for that fact. Saber smirked, "Laura…who do you obey now?" He asked. "I only obey the Maximoff family." She said with a warped voice, "She's all yours Pietro." He said.

Pietro smirked as Laura's eyes grew with life again she looked around. "You'll stay here with us Laura." Pietro said and Laura nodded. "Come, let's leave." Saber said to Gambit and Pyro. The three left, Pyro lifting the door and closing it. "Yes! I now have my sister on my team." Sarah said, a little too happily. "Why are you so happy?" Sarah shrugged. Laura stayed silent. _I have to get back to the others…_She thought to herself.

* * *

HL: oO random

TBC…


	7. ch 7

**Untitled ch. 7**

HL: continuing

Disclaimer: …must I say it?

* * *

:Xavier Institute:

Everyone at the institute didn't go to school that day because of the actions of last night. Roberto was on the couch with is leg up and had a heat pack on his shins, because of shin splints he had gotten from kicking Sarah in the head. Evan was on the couch with an ice pack on his head, Bobby was upstairs still knocked out, the others either had minor or major injuries and where in their rooms. Storm walked in, "How are we doing you two?" She asked. Evan groaned, "My head is pounding." He said. Storm took the ice pack off of his head and replaced it with another one.

She looked over at Roberto, "How are you doing Sunspot?" She asked. "I'm fine. I can walk, but it hurts. I've had shin splints before. I am the captain of the Varsity Soccer Team after all." He said standing, limping slightly. Storm shook her head, "How's Logan doing Auntie Ro?" "Not good. He's recovered, but, he's still mad about Laura being kidnapped. I can't get near him." Evan shook his head. Everyone was upset with Laura being gone, but Kurt and Logan took the hit harder then anyone.

Scott came downstairs and sat on the chair Roberto had just left, "I should of stopped them." He said. Storm looked at him, "Your starting to sound like Logan. It wasn't your fault, Scott. We didn't know Sarah could stop time." She said as Scott put a hand to his head, "It's still our faults. We…" He stopped hearing boots coming down the stairs. Storm, Evan, Scott, and Roberto looked up as Logan entered the room. He grabbed his keys to the motorcycle and Storm blinked, "Logan, where are you going?" She asked.

"Going after Sarah, getting Laura back, none of ya follow." He said walking out and slamming the door behind him. The Professor came in, "That was Logan wasn't it?" He asked and Storm nodded, "Professor, I'm worried about him. What if Sabertooth shows up and the Acolytes and the Brotherhood gang up on him. He has no one for backup." The Professor folded his hands in front of him, "Ororo, Evan, I want you to follow him. I'll send Scott and Jean after you." He said. Storm and Evan nodded, "Let's go Evan." "Right behind you Auntie." He said. Storm walked out the door, Evan following. When storm created the wind to start flying Evan ran beneath her.

:Brotherhood House:

Sarah came downstairs in her Black and Pink PJ's with her blue robe covering her shoulders and some of her exposed chest. "Morning Sarah." Sarah looked from the corner of her eye to see Logan standing there with his arms crossed, "How did you get in here?" She asked fearfully. Logan smirked then lifted Todd by the back of his collar, "Your guard wasn't exactly guarding." He said dropping him, unsheathed his claws, and walked foreword. Sarah grabbed the knife close to her, faced him, and threw it as hard as she could. Logan swiped it and the clank of metal on metal filled the house.

Laura's green eyes opened. She sat up and looked around groggily. She sniffed the air and could smell Logan and Sarah downstairs. She slipped into her robe and opened her door, carefully, then tip toed down the hall to the staircase.

Sarah backed up as Logan jumped at her. She unsheathed her claws, catching his on hers, "Don't do this Logan." She said kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back a bit then went foreword again. Sarah jumped into the air and ended up behind him, "You don't want to kill me, I'm the one that can say whether Laura dies or not." She said dodging a swipe of claws getting cut on the cheek. "Your sick Sarah. Alla you are. Saying it's up to ya if your only sister dies or not." "Trust me, I don't want to." She said ducking then swung kick Logan's legs making him fall on his back.

She held her claws at his neck and put her boot on his chest, "But I will kill you if I have to." She said. "LOGAN!" Laura yelled as Sarah's head snapped up, but came in contact with a fist. Sarah rubbed her cheek, "Jesus Laura…" She hissed. Laura helped Logan up as he shoved her behind him. Sarah gulped, it was always her in these situations. "Now, to deal with you." Logan said smirking. Sarah squeaked, "Um…GUYS HELP!" She yelled running out the door. Logan smirked and followed her. Laura did the same.

Sarah ran in the puddles getting her feet soaking wet and covered in mud. As she ran she was grabbed by the back of the collar by Evan, "Hello Sarah." He said grinning. Sarah screamed as a sudden flash knocked Evan into a tree and had Sarah. She clinged to figure as he put a protective arm over her. Logan and Laura showed. Laura went wide eyed as Logan shoved her behind him again, "You just don't give up do you Speedy?" He asked snarling.

Pietro smirked, "When I want something, Wolvie, I want it bad." "Well ya ain't getting your paws on my other sister." Logan said. "Want a bet?" Pietro asked shoving Sarah away. Sarah fell in line with Evan and Storm as she blinked. "Wolverine is going to kick your boyfriend's ass." Evan said smirking. Sarah growled, "First off, Pietro isn't my boyfriend, second, he'll run circles around my brother." She said crossing her arms. "What makes you so sure?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Just hand the girl over and no one will get hurt." Pietro said walking foreword as Logan pushed Laura further behind him. Laura had a frightened look on her face. "Look at your sister Sarah, have you ever seen her look so scared? Oh wait, you've never seen her look scared, so why am I asking you?" Evan asked coldly. Sarah glared, then she stopped seeing her sister's scared reaction. The teen's eyes were watering, tears threatening to fall, she was shaking, and she looked lost and confused. Sarah's eyes softened, she sighed, then got between her brother and Pietro. Both froze and stared at Sarah, "Move." Pietro said clenching his fists.

"I'm not moving." Sarah said. Logan narrowed his eyes, what was she up to? "If your going to hurt them, you have to go through me first." She said unsheathing her claws. Pietro withdrew a little, but then glared, "Seeing as I can beat you to a pulp in five seconds, I guess it would be fun." He said smirking and lunging foreword. Sarah closed her eyes, waiting, then sheathed her claws and right hooked Pietro right in the face. Pietro grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back. Sarah swung kicked Pietro's legs then kneed him in the chin.

The older teen was on his back, Sarah grinned stepping on his chest, "And I'm the victor." She said. Pietro smirked then chuckled, "Not for long." He said as Lance cross chopped Sarah in the neck. The younger teen's eyes widened then she fell to the ground. "Sarah!" Laura said running out from behind Logan, "Laura! No!" He said as Lance turned Laura kicked him his face as Evan produced a spike on his arm and grabbed Lance's shirt and threw him into a tree. Sarah groaned lifting her head, "Damn that fucking hurt." She said, "Not as much as this is gonna hurt." Pietro said kicking her in her side. Sarah looked up at him as he punched her in the gut. Her eyes bulged as she sucked in air painfully.

Laura growled and went to run foreword to Sarah, but Logan had beaten her and had Pietro in the air by the neck, "Don't you ever touch my sisters again, got that, bub?" He asked tightening his hold. Laura had made it to Sarah and helped her sit up, "Logan…don't hurt him." Sarah said as Laura stood her up. Logan looked at her, then Pietro and dropped him. Sarah had dots dancing around in front of her eyes as she swayed Laura kept a hold on her, "Sarah, you ok?" She asked as the girl leaned against her sister, passed out. "Sarah?" Laura asked, "She's passed out." Logan said taking the younger of the two and slinging her over his shoulder. (their both twins remember) "Wait…we're taking her back?" Evan asked his eyes wide.

"Yes, do you think I'm gonna leave her with morons?" Logan asked. Evan looked at Storm, "Auntie…" "She's not going to kill us. We have enough on our team to watch her." She said. Evan sighed. As they walked away, Ian and Abby followed. Not only were they leaving, they wanted to stay with Laura.

:Xavier Institute:

When they got to the of the Institute Laura jumped off the back of Logan's motorcycle, and ran into the mansion, "LAURA!" Jubilee yelled running towards her friend and hugging her. Everyone else's heads snapped up as the ran into the room where Laura was. "LAURA!!" Kitty cried hugging the girl half to death. Logan, Storm, and Evan walked in as Ian and Abby stopped.

"Oh my god! I, like, missed you." Kitty said pulling back. Laura smiled as the Professor came foreword and smiled, "I see Logan has retrieved you." He said. Laura nodded, then hugged the Professor as her tears fell, "I was scared, Professor." She said as Xavier hugged her gently, "I know, Laura, I know." Sarah stirred and Logan dropped her, "Ouch! WATCH IT YOU BIG…" She stopped seeing all the X-Men glaring down at her.

_Uh-oh…I'm in deep shit. _Sarah thought to herself forcing a smile on her face, "Erm, hi guys." As she sat there she was barraged with "What were you thinking!?!" and "Did you hurt Laura!?" Sarah cringed and crawled backwards on her hands, "Alright, that's enough." Xavier said as they all fell silent. Logan, Storm, and Evan moved to the sides as he approached Sarah. "Well, Sarah, your brother has saved you, you've successfully kidnapped your sister, do you have anything to say?" He asked. Sarah looked up and when she was about to say something, "No, but I do." Was heard. Sarah turned her head, "S-saber.." Sarah stuttered. He growled at her as she hung her head. Laura sank to the floor as Saber walked foreword.

Logan growled, "Get outta here." He said. Saber looked at Sarah as she met his eyes, "Get to the motorcycle, kid, I'll deal with you." Sarah stood and ran as Saber grabbed Laura by the back of her collar. She kicked and screamed again, "LET GO LET GO LET GO!!" She cried. Logan went to step foreword, but Xavier shook his head, "Professor…" "Logan.." He said. The other X-Men watched in horror as Laura was taken from them, once again.

As the door closed Logan wasn't happy, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME ATTACK!" He yelled. Xavier closed his eyes, "They won't get far." He said, "Her friends Ian and Abby will make sure of it." He said. Just at that moment they heard a loud boom. They all went wide eyed and ran outside. Logan stayed, however, and smirked at the Professor, "Ya never cease to amaze me." Xavier chuckled, "Yes I know." The others walked back with Sarah, Laura, Ian, and Abby in tow. Laura stepped foreword, "Can they stay Professor?" She asked looking at Sarah, Ian, and Abby. "Logan." "Sarah, will you behave if you stay here?" He asked. Sarah nodded. "Good." He said. "Welcome to the team Sarah, Abby, and Ian." The Professor said with a smile.

:Two months later:

Sarah, Laura, Ian, and Abby had finally gotten their powers under control under intense training sessions with Logan and some extra help from the others. About a month ago they all had been kicked out of school, no thanks to Lance, but now it was Summer and they were loving it. "What do you guys want to do later?" Laura asked as Abby swam around in the pool and Sarah was on a float.

"Ah don't know." Abby answered and smirked looking at Sarah. She dived under water and flipped the float. Sarah screamed, then came up, she quickly swam to the side of the pool and pulled herself out. Laura, Abby, and Ian laughed. She glared, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She said with a pout crossing her arms. Laura smiled at her sister, "Awe, don't be a spoiled sport." She said as Sarah splashed her. "You know cats don't like water." "You were fine until Abby flipped you over, relax you tightwad." Laura said.

Sarah smiled at her sister. It had only been two months but the two got along fine with each other. "I didn't see you go into the water there, Laur." Sarah said, "I'm not going in." She said as Logan walked over, "Yes you are." He said tossing her in. Laura screamed before going under. Sarah laughed as Laura came up and spit water out, "LOGAN!" She whined pouting. Logan smirked as Laura floated on her back. "I still wish it was winter." Laura said doing a dead man's float. "You and winter. I don't know you." Sarah said. Laura flipped her off as Ian laughed.

Sarah glared and shoved Ian in and laughed. Ian glared, "Your lucky I don't fry your fur kitty cat." Sarah stuck her tongue out. "Okay, come on, time to go in." Logan said. "Awe, do we have to Logan?" Both Laura and Sarah asked in the same whining voice, then looked at each other, "Stop copying me." They both said at the same time again, "Logan!" Logan laughed. "Come on you two creeps, lets go." He said. Laura climbed out as Sarah and Abby followed him. Ian waited for Laura and handed her the towel. "Thanks Ian." She said smiling at him, "Hey! Wait up!" She said running after Abby, Logan, and Sarah. Ian sighed, he had the perfect chance to ask her out, but didn't and he swore he was going to kick himself for not doing asking.

:Inside the Xavier Institute:

There were very few that had stayed at the Institute during the Summer vacation. Ororo and Evan had gone to visit his parents, Scott and Jean had gone to Florida for the Summer, Kurt and Kitty had gone to Germany, Bobby and Jubilee had gone to Florida also, Sam had gone to Kentucky to visit his parents, Rogue had gone to visit her foster mom, Roberto went home to Brazil for the summer, Jamie had gone with Bobby and Jubilee to Florida to go to Disney since they planned it for summer, leaving Abby, Logan, Sarah, Ian, the Professor, Hank, and Laura with the Institute to themselves. But there wasn't any complaining from the very few that had stayed.

Laura jumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote, "MINE!" "hey! Logan! Laura has the remote again." Sarah said. "Laura, it's Sarah's turn." Laura mumbled and threw the remote to her sister who grinned at her. "No scary movies." Laura said. Sarah rolled her eyes, "No shit moron." Laura gaped at her and then whipped the pillow at her head. "Hey, no name calling." Logan said pushing Laura's legs off the couch and sat next to her. Laura smirked and put her feet on her brother's lap.

He looked down at them as she wiggled her toes. He shook his head, "Do ya really think I want ya stinky feet on me, pipsqueak?" Laura grinned then lifted her foot, "They don't smell." She said wiggling her toes in his face. He wrinkled his nose and put her feet back on his lap as she giggled. Sarah smiled at her brother and sister, "Laura, your such a dork." She said as Logan shook his head again. "I am not." Laura whined pouting. "Sorry, you're a whiny dork." "Sarah…" "Sorry." She said stopping at the Ace Ventura movie. Laura sat up as Abby and Ian sat next to her on the couch.

Sarah felt left out and sat on the floor. Logan lifted her up from her under arms and placed her on his lap. She smiled and snuggled against her brother. "Awe, your so cute when you do that Sarah." Laura said in a joking way. Sarah flipped her off. "Girls, stop it." Logan said. Everyone settled down as the movie started, but when the movie ended, Logan got up to get snacks for them. "So, Sarah, miss anyone? Let's say…Pietro?" Laura asked ducking from what would be a sharp slap on the head.

"No! Why would I miss that fucking ass hole? What a stupid question." Sarah said crossing her arms. "Yes you do, admit it." "I don't, I don't miss any of those jerks." She said temper rising. Laura shook her head, "Sarah, I know that you miss him, do not lie to me." "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!" Sarah yelled slapping Laura hard making her fall off the couch. Abby went wide eyed and knelt beside Laura. Logan had walked in, hearing the flesh on flesh contact, "Sarah, come with me, now." Sarah stood and went to her brother and they walked into the kitchen.

Sarah had her arms crossed and was avoiding any eye contact with her brother. "What was that outburst for?" "Laura's butting into my personal life." Logan sighed, "LAURA!!" "WHAT?!" "COME INTO THE KITCHEN NOW!" Laura walked into the room, "Yeah?" "Have you been reading Sarah's diary/mind again?" Laura's eyes darted around the room, "Um…no…" "Laura…" "Okay, I've been reading Sarah's diary." Sarah gaped then glared, "You bitch." "Sarah! Your not helping." "Sorry." She muttered, "What am I going to do with you two?" Logan asked as the two girls looked down at the floor.

"I'll tell you what, Laura, your going to stay here, Sarah, your going to stay with the Brotherhood for the rest of the summer." Sarah's head snapped up, "NO!" She said, "Logan, they, they know I'm an X-Geek, I mean. X-Man! They won't let me back!" Sarah said as Laura smirked, "Good they can torture you." "LAURA!" "What?" "Stop being a bitch!" "SARAH!" The two girls lunged at each other and Logan grabbed them, "BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I SEND YA BOTH BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE!" He yelled then blinked looking at the two girls that looked like they were just about ready to cry. He sighed rubbing his forehead.

He hated yelling at them, but they always drove him up the wall. Laura fighting with Sarah, Sarah calling Laura a 'bitch' thirty times a day, Laura butting into Sarah's personal life, "Girls…look, I can't take it when you two are arguing. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Sarah join the X-Men." Both looked at the floor and muttered a soft 'sorry'. He shook his head, "Sarah, go pack your things. Your going with the Brotherhood for a few weeks, okay?" Sarah nodded then left the room going upstairs. He then looked at Laura, "And you," he said grabbing her and put her in a headlock, "be nice to her when she gets back." He said as she pushed at him, "Okay! I'll be nice to her!" She said as he let her go.

A few minutes later Sarah came downstairs with her bag, "Logan, I'm ready to go." She said. Laura stood and hugged her sister, "I'll miss you, have some fun at least." She said as Sarah scoffed rolling her eyes, "Oh yeah, I'll have a load of fun with a bunch of boys." She said. Laura and her laughed. Abby hugged Sarah next, "Tell Pietro, Freddy, Lance, Wanda, and Todd Ah say 'hi'." She said and Sarah nodded. Ian smiled as him and Sarah hugged, "be good." When they let go Laura grabbed her sister again hugging her tightly. "I'm serious Sarah, have some fun, and I will miss you." She said, "I'll miss you too you big cry baby now let go!" Sarah said laughing.

Logan smiled as Sarah waved 'bye' to the remaining three and walked out. Laura grinned, "YES! SARAH'S GONE!! PARTY!!" She said running upstairs as Ian and Abby laughed.

:Brotherhood house:

Sarah sighed as she looked at the house, it hadn't changed, at all. Logan put his hand on her shoulder, "You ready?" He asked as she nodded. They both walked to the door. "AND YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MY ROOM YOU NASTY SON OF A---SARAH!?!" Wanda said as her mouth dropped. Sarah looked over her shoulder revealing Kitty and Lance, "Kitty!?!" Sarah said with her mouth dropped, "Sarah!?!" "Kitty…what are you doing here? I thought you were in Germany with Kurt?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. Kitty cringed a bit, "Uh…I was like suppose to, but, like, Amanda was going instead."

Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead, why he dealed with kids was a mystery. "Sarah, if you ever want to come back, please do." He whispered to her as she nodded. "See you in two weeks." He said getting on his motorcycle and riding off. Wanda moved aside and let Sarah in, "What are you doing back her X-geek?" Sarah looked over at Todd, "Yeah, your not welcomed here." Lance said as Kitty slapped him. Sarah sighed, "Hey, let the poor girl stay." Wanda said taking her bag and she smiled, "Thanks Wanda." Wanda winked at her, "No problem." She said as she walked upstairs.

Sarah took a look around, still looked the same, "Where's Speedy?" "Pietro? He went out I think." Lance said shrugging. "With who?" "Himself." Wanda said coming back downstairs. Sarah shook her head, "Doesn't surprise me." "Well, well," Sarah jumped, "lookie what the dog dragged in." She yipped and backed away as Pietro walked towards her. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked advancing on her. "I-I…" "I, like, asked if she could, like, stay with us for a few weeks." Kitty said. –Thanks for the save Kitty.- Sarah said telepathically to her, -No problem- Kitty said back.

Pietro clearly wasn't happy, but glared at her, "Fine, but your still not welcome for a permanent stay. I don't trust you." He said walking past her and upstairs. Sarah watched him then looked at Kitty, "I already want to go home." She said sitting on the couch next to Lance. Lance grabbed her hair, "You grew it out." "Yeah." "I liked it short." He said releasing her hair as she twirled it around her finger. An awkward silence fell over the two X-Men girls and the Brotherhood. "So, how do you like the X-Men team?" Lance asked as Kitty glared.

Sarah shrugged, "It's okay. It's been mellow the last two months, but, other then that I could probably hunt down mutants easily." "Speaking of being hunt down," Lance said with a smirk, "Pietro almost got caught by mutant control." Sarah giggled, "How did he manage to do that?" "Ran around in circles." Wanda said with a shrug, "Not as close as Lance, who created a random Earthquake in the middle of Times Square on our trip to NYC." Lance glared. "Hey, I was bored, I also had a headache so back off." Wanda rolled her eyes at him as Sarah snickered.

"Wanda?" "Yo." She said as a girl, maybe a year younger then Sarah, walked downstairs, "Oh, hello." She said with a smile. Sarah rose an eyebrow then looked at Wanda, "Sarah, this Elsie, Elsie, Sarah." _Elsie? Why does that name sound familiar? _Sarah asked her self as she smiled at her, "If I may ask, Elsie, what's you last name?" "Creed." Sarah's eye twitched. Why was she afraid that was going to be her answer? Pietro came back downstairs and smirked, "Your father's old partner." Elsie looked at Sarah as she sunk in her seat. _Help… _"So you're the one that John, my dad, and Gambit have been talking about." Elsie said.

Sarah's eye twitched again, _I am so out of here…_She thought to herself standing and going to the door, but Pietro stood in her way, "Where are you going? The fun's just begun." "I'm going back home, so if you don't mind moving, I won't have to hurt you." Pietro smirked then shoved her back onto the couch. "Do you know why Elsie was sent here?" Sarah shook her head, afraid to know that answer also. Pietro smirked as Wanda threw a pillow at him, "Stop scaring her Pietro." She hissed at her brother. Pietro rolled his eyes as Elsie walked over to Sarah. Sarah went stiff, "What? I'm not going to kill you." She said putting on a smile. Sarah still didn't move. Elsie leaned over in her ear, "I play with my prey first, then kill." She said. Sarah made a soft squeak as Elsie smirked.

Elsie stood again and went to Pietro who put his arm around her. Sarah looked at Lance as they walked back upstairs, "How old is she?" "I think around fourteen or so." Lance said with a shrug, "Why you ask?" "She looks younger then me." "What makes me sick though, is the way she hangs onto Pietro." Wanda said with a hatred in her voice. "It's so wrong, and Todd if you dare touch me I will hex you for the next week." She said glaring at the sixteen-year-old. Sarah giggled, some things hadn't changed at least.

"I'm going out." Lance said standing, "Where?" "To the park and around, care to join?" He asked as Kitty and Sarah stood. "Can you put my stuff up in your room Wanda?" Wanda nodded as Sarah walked out. As they walked out the whole house sighed with relief as Pietro and Elsie came back downstairs with boxes, "Nice job of scaring her you two." Todd said. "Did you see her face when Elsie said her last name was Creed?" Pietro asked with a smirk as Wanda laughed, "Oh yeah, she was totally scared. Good job Else." Elsie giggled, "Thanks." "What did you say to her to make her so scared the second time?" "I said I like to play with my prey before killing it." They all laughed again.

"Come on, we need to set up before they get back." Wanda said as Pietro was done in five seconds flat, "Finished." Wanda shook her head. "She's going to be fifteen, I wonder what their doing to get Laura out of the house?" Pietro chuckled, "Who knows." "Hey, Kelsey, get your ass down here." Elsie called upstairs as her younger sister came down, "You remember Laura don't you?" Kelsey rolled her eyes and pulled up her sleeve revealing a scar, "How can I forget?" "Go by the Institute and get her out, I'm sure Abs and Ian are going to throw a party for her too." Kelsey nodded and went to the door before vaporizing. "Whoa, dude." Todd said. Elsie smirked, "Kelsey also known as Vapor. It's really scary if she does it during the night, I've been through it." Everyone laughed.

:Xavier Institute:

At the institute Abby, Ian, and Logan were facing their own problem, how to get Laura out of the Institute long enough to decorate. As they were faced with this slight problem, Vapor appeared at the door and knocked. Logan opened the door, "Hi, is Laura here?" She asked as Laura's head popped up from the couch, "KELSEY!!" She said as Kelsey smiled, "LAURA!!" She said standing from the couch and ran to the door. "Oh mai gawd, not you…" Abby said as Kelsey flipped her off. Abby laughed, "Where's Elsie?" "She's with Pietro where else?" Kelsey asked as Abby snickered. "Say, Laura, you want to go for a walk?" "Well…" "Go!" All three said making Laura jump.

Kelsey bit her lip, "Okay, I'll go." Laura said putting her sandals on and went out the door with Kelsey, Logan closing the door. Abby and Ian pulled the boxes out from under the couch. "Okay, let's get started." Logan said as they started to decorate the living room of the Institute. Ian turned on the radio that was oddly playing Ja Rule's song 'New York'. He smirked as Abby laughed shaking her head. "And you can tell I get real ignorant 'cuz, I'm from New York." Abby laughed again as Logan shook his head. "I'm not cocky I'm confident, so when you tell me I'm the best it's a compliment." "Ian, shut up!" Abby said laughing still. Logan shook his head again, "At least he's not doing the Robot." He said. Abby and Ian looked at him then all three laughed.

:Out in the park:

Kitty, Sarah, and Lance were walking in the park Sarah had a black bandana on her head and wore her black chocker with spikes, plus a spiked ring, and jelly spiked bracelets. "Hey, Sarah, it's your birthday today right?" Lance asked as Sarah nodded, "Yep. I'm going to be fifteen." She said as Lance smiled. "You can, like, start school for your, like, permit." Sarah grinned, "Oh yeah." She said and Lance could of sworn he saw devil horns and laughed. "Your not getting your hands on Logan's motorcycle if that's what your thinking." She shrugged as they walked they saw Kelsey and Laura. Sarah's eyes lit up when she saw her sister, "LAURA!!" "SARAH!" Both ran and hugged each other.

Lance, Kitty, and Kelsey blinked, "You've only been separated for two hours and you miss each other?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow. "Duh, like, they've bonded." Kitty said. "We're fifteen today!" "Yeah, I know. I wonder if that's why Logan kicked us out." "Probably." Lance, Kelsey, and Kitty went wide eyed. Shit, they already figured it out. They weren't dumb, but then again, they weren't the brightest either. "Okay, time to go." Kelsey said grabbing Laura's shirt collar and started to vaporize along with Laura. Lance grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her back.

:Brotherhood house:

Pietro laid on the couch with his legs over the side, "Man, where the hell are they?" He asked as he TV surfed high speed. Elsie was starting to get a headache from the colors on the screen and Pietro's complaining, "How about you don't complain for the next 30 minutes." She snapped rubbing her forehead. "Reer, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said as Elsie glared at him. As she glared the remote broke, "ELSIE!" He cried as Elsie smirked, "You deserved it." She said then screamed running upstairs being chased by a pissed Pietro.

Wanda shook her head as she heard a bang from upstairs and Elsie appeared in front of them again. Wanda rose an eyebrow. "Your brother is crazy." She said as Wanda smirked, "Yeah, I know." "Their coming!" Freddy said going into the kitchen. "PIETRO! COME DOWN HERE THEIR COMING!" Wanda yelled upstairs and a blur passed her and into the kitchen closing the door.

"Freddy! Get the cake out!" Pietro said as Freddy looked around. Pietro glared, "You didn't eat it…did you…" He asked clenching his fists and Freddy shook his head. "I didn't touch it." Freddy said as Pietro put a hand to his forehead, "Where is it?" He asked rubbing his temples. He was seriously ready for a vacation, a real one, away from the others. Freddy opened the fridge and put it on the table and Pietro looked and blinked, "Why is there half a cake?" He asked. Freddy gulped and he knew that Pietro was going to kill him, "Um…" He said as Pietro seriously erupted, "**FREDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" He yelled. Wanda turned on the radio and blared it hearing 'Candy shop' by 50 Cent. "Keep going till you hit the spot. Whoa!" Wanda smacked her forehead. Elsie opened the door, "Pietro, keep it down," she said then stared at the cake or what was left of it, "WHAT THE FUCK!!" She yelled.

Pietro pointed to Freddy, "It was him!" He said. Elsie groaned, "Look, Sarah, Lance, and Kitty are almost here. Can't you, just like, whip up something extremely fast?" She asked. Pietro glared at her, "What do you think I am? A chef?" "Just do it Pietro." She snarled closing the door. He glared at Freddy from the corner of his eye, "This is your fault." He said speeding around the kitchen.

Lance sighed, afraid to know what Pietro was yelling about. He could hear him from half way down the street. He took a deep breath and opened the door going into a dark house. Sarah walked in as the others were in the kitchen. She blinked, "What's going on?" She asked. _Good, she hadn't figured it out yet._ Lance thought as Elsie opened the door just a crack then closed it, "Their here." She said as the others nodded. She flung the door open making Sarah jump. "Happy Birthday Sarah." She said as the others walked out. Lance turned on the light and Sarah smiled.

Pietro was the second to last out as Freddy put the cake down, Pietro eyed him, giving him a warning look. "Do you want to do cake or gifts first?" Elsie asked as Sarah smiled seeing the look on Freddy's face, "We can do cake first." "SUCCESS!" Freddy as Sarah, Kitty, and Elsie laughed. Pietro shook his head.

:Xavier Institute:

Abby looked out the window seeing Vapor and Laura just outside, "Their here!" She said drawing the blinds to the room as Ian dove on the other side of the couch Abby giggled and threw blankets over him, "Hey!" He said as she laughed, "Quiet you two." Logan hissed from the other room. Abby stood by the curtain and pulled it back slightly to see the two girls walking towards the door. Kelsey caught Abby's eye, Abby nodded, and Kelsey took it as a sign that they were done. Laura opened the door and turned on the light Abby and Ian jumped out, "Surprise!" They said as Laura stepped back, shocked. She shook her head and smiled, "You guys didn't need to …" She said as Logan, Han, and Charles came in from the other room, "We know, but we wanted to." Ian said giving her a hug. Laura smiled at her brother, "Is this why you wanted Sarah out of the house?" Logan smirked, "I got tips from Lance that they were throwing a party for her too so that's why I expected the two of you to fight, then kicked her out." Laura gaped at her brother then punched his shoulder, "Your horrible." Logan smirked.

"Since it's your fifteenth birthday, Laura, we invited some special guests." Charles said as a group of ten to twenty kids stood in the room, "What's the deal? You disappear from the orphanage and you don't even come to see me?" A nineteen-year-old boy said, "PETER!" She said as Kelsey looked around her, "You were suppose to call me last night." Kelsey said glaring at him. Peter smirked, "Sorreh, baby, I don't know what I was thinking." Kelsey rolled her eyes. After everyone had their reunion, then settled down, they all sat down, ate cake, opened gifts, then left. Kelsey stayed, "I'm going upstairs for a minute." Laura said going upstairs.

Ian sighed, it was good to see everyone again, but it was even better to see Laura laughing the whole time. Kelsey yawned and looked at the clock, "Wow, it's late." She said stretching, "I should get going." "Don't be silleh, stay 'ere for the night." Abby said as the Professor nodded, "I agree, you should call your sister and tell her your staying here for the night." Kelsey nodded and went into the Dining Room, flipped her cell and dialed her sister as her phone rang.

:Brotherhood house:

Elsie opened her eyes and reached over to get her cell phone and flipped it up, "Hello?" She asked in a very heavy voice, "Hey, Else, I'm staying with Laura, Abs, and Ian for the night." Kelsey said over the other side and Elsie yawned, "Okay…I could care less, it's one o' clock in the morning, call me if something happens, like you blowing up the school okay?" She asked hanging up then turned on her side falling asleep again.

* * *

HL: oO long chapter.

**Elsie Creed  
**Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Siblings: Kelsey  
Powers: long lethal claws, can break things just by glaring or concentrating on them, and can cause serious pain just by focusing on a certain body part then tilting her head making it bend and sometimes break.  
Appearance: 5'6", wears mostly black, even in the summer, has short red hair with black streaks in it, and wears jeans to cover her legs.  
**Kelsey Creed  
**Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Sibs: Elsie  
Nickname: Vapor  
Powers: can rearrange her molecules and turn into vapor  
Appearance: Same as Elsie.

TBC…


	8. ch 8 The Surprise

**Untitled ch. 8**

HL: I have no life XD plus I had a half day of school today!!! WHOOP! XD!

Disclaimer: -- look at the last 7

* * *

:Brotherhood House:

Elsie walked downstairs to see Sarah laying on the couch with a blanket thrown over her and the TV was on. Elsie walked down, "Hey Sarah." She said as the girl looked up. When Elsie got closer she saw Pietro was crashed on the couch with Sarah. She smirked and looked at Sarah. Sarah saw through her eyes what she was going to say and glared at her, "Nothing happened." She whispered. Elsie smirked, "Sure…" Kitty and Wanda where the next two down .

Wanda rose an eyebrow, "Sarah? What are you doing down here?" She asked, "Couldn't sleep." Sarah said as Elsie smirked, "Look who's wit her." Wanda and Kitty looked and saw Pietro shifting next to Sarah. Wanda grinned from ear to ear, "Oh my god, like, did you do anything?" Kitty asked as Sarah growled softly, "No you imbecile." Of course the growl woke Pietro up and he glared at the three girls in the room, "What are you three bitches doing up?" Wanda glared at her brother and hexed him to the floor.

Kitty and Elsie giggled as Sarah shook her head. The four girls walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. As the eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and sausages cooked, the smell made Sarah pale in the face. Elsie noticed and looked at her, "You okay?" She asked as Sarah nodded, "Yeah…I…" She said, covered her mouth, ran out of the kitchen, and up the stairs into the bathroom slamming the door. Elsie, Kitty, and Wanda exchanged glances, "Okay, I think they like, lied to us." Kitty said pouring the orange juice. Elsie wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I know, but that's just gross, their what? Four years apart?" She asked, "Well, three since Pie isn't nineteen until December." (I do not know their actual birth dates so I'm making them up.) Wanda said setting breakfast on the table.

Lance was the next one up and came into the kitchen stretching, "You girls do know that Sarah's in the bathroom throwing up right?" All three nodded. "Yeah, we found her and Pietro on the couch this morning." Elsie said as Lance rose an eyebrow, "Wonder went on there." "They said nothing." Lance rolled his eyes. Typical of Pietro and Sarah. It was obvious to the others that they had something going on when Sarah first joined the Acolytes, which was at the age of 10. Of course, Sarah, Wanda, and Pietro had to live under the same roof at the time. Lance chuckled at the thought of a ten-year-old girl and a fourteen-year-old boy getting into fights, most likely giving Magneto a serious migraine.

The others had finally woken up, but Sarah had locked herself in Wanda's room and wasn't going to come out for food. Kitty walked upstairs and knocked on the door, "Sarah, are you like, going to come out?" She asked, "NO!" Sarah said. Kitty sighed. "C'mon Sarah, everyone, like, knows what's wrong with you, besides, like Pietro." She said as the radio turned on blaring Sarah's 'The Killers' CD. Kitty sighed and opened the door. When she got in she saw the window wide open, Sarah's bag gone, meaning, Sarah had left, and found a note on the nightstand. _Uh-oh…_"GUYS!" Kitty called as they heard a motorcycle start up outside. Kitty ran downstairs and went to the window seeing Sarah getting on the back, putting on the helmet, and grabbed onto who ever was in front of her as they sped off. Kitty was joined by Lance, "Who was that?" He asked, "Sarah, like, left." She said then remembered the note, "She left this." She said handing it to Lance.

_Dear Lance, Wanda, Elsie, Pietro (Speedy), Freddy, and Todd,_

_Sorry to be leaving so soon. But thanks for the money by the way, Lance, and Speedy._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

_P.S.: See you back at the mansion Kitty._

Lance growled, "THAT LITTLE WITCH STOLE MY MONEY!" He yelled running upstairs, "SHE SERIOUSLY DID!!" Kitty heard him yell from upstairs. She shook her head, she had a very bad feeling that it wasn't going to be pleasant when school started back up at the Institute.

:Xavier Institute:

Sarah got off the motorcycle and took her helmet off shaking her head, "Thanks for the lift, Pyro." "Anytime, mate. You sure your okay? You look like you've just seen a dead lion." He asked. Sarah nodded, "I'm fine. I'll see you later." She said grabbing her bag, with the side stuffed with cash. John sat outside the gate watching Sarah. He didn't like the way she looked, deathly pale, and they had to stop a few times so she could retch on the side of the road.

Sarah stumbled a few times as she walked, she had been feeling queasy all morning, from breakfast until now. Dots danced around in front of Sarah's eyes as she dropped her bag and passed out.

"Sarah!" John said getting off his motorcycle and running towards the passed out girl. At the same time Logan had came out followed by the Professor, Hank, Kelsey, Laura, Abby, and Ian. "Sarah!" "What happened?!" Logan asked looking at John, "Oy dunno, she hasn't been feeling well all morning." Hank looked at John, "Did she have breakfast?" "No, the Sheila said that she wasn't feeling good and didn't have breakfast. That's what Oy was told." Hank looked down at the girl, there were two possibilities, heat stroke, or she was pregnant. He decided with the earlier rather then later possibility, but he wasn't too sure, and he was scared to find out. She was only fifteen after all, but knowing the brotherhood, there could be some possibility that their leader was going to be responsible for the child.

"Bring her into Hank's office, when she wakes up, interrogate her and give her necessary tests to find out what's wrong." Charles said as John picked her up and handed her to Hank. Hank carried the girl back into the mansion as Logan turned, "I normally don't do this with an enemy, but, can you watch these four for me. Take them somewhere, I don't care where, as long as I don't find out that Laura's missing, or she comes back beaten up. Understand?" He asked raising John by the shirt and he forced a smile, "O' course." John said and Logan dropped him back on his feet. He went back into the house followed by the Professor as Laura, Abby, Kelsey, and Ian looked at him. John gulped, man he hated the look on Kelsey's face.

"Where was she?" Kelsey asked, "The Brotherhood house, you knew that Kelse." Kelsey glared at him and when he looked down he noticed those lethal claws out, "You ever call me that ridiculous nickname my sleazebag parents gave me, I'll kill you." She hissed. "Alright, mate, relax." John said holding his head back away from them. "So, what do you young blokes want to do?" "Stay here." Laura said as John glared at her, "That's not a choice." "Ah don't care." Laura said sitting on the grass. Wait, did she just use a Southern Accent? Damn it she really had to stop hanging around with Abby, Rogue, and Sam. "Why don't we go to a movie or something?" Kelsey suggested looking at Laura who gave her a glare.

"Fine, but I choose since my birthday was yesterday." She said standing. "Okay, as long as it ain't a scary movie, it's fine with meh." Abby said. "Movies it is then." Kelsey said twirling the keys to the extra X Jeep. John got on his motorcycle as Kelsey got into the drivers seat, Laura sat in the passenger side, as Abby and Ian climbed into the back.

Kelsey drove off down the driveway and headed towards the movie theatre, John following behind her on his motorcycle.

:Xavier Infirmary:

Hank had taken blood tests on Sarah to confirm if she had fainted from fatigue, heat stroke, or whatever else would cause a fifteen-year-old child to faint. Xavier rolled in after awhile, "Anything?" He asked and Beast shook his head. "I've been fearing the worst, and I think the only reason she fainted was from nausea. It's too early to tell professor, but, I think that she may be having a child." Xavier nodded, "I figured as much. Pietro and her have been having a very on and off relationship, but, I do not know if he's responsible enough. He's four years older then her, but right now, he's three since his birthday is the last day of December. He's a rough one. I know that it's against the law, but Sarah should get an abortion if it's possible for her or if it's difficult for her to handle a child with out a reliable father." He said. Beast nodded.

"I agree, but Professor, it's too early to find out. Maybe around six weeks or so I'll be able to tell, or Sarah will be able to, she'll find out. She's a smart child." The Professor nodded, "If Logan finds out, which he probably will, make sure he doesn't do anything rash. He can get out of hand at times." The professor chuckled, "That I can do." He said. Sarah stirred slightly and jolted awake, "What happened?" She asked looking at the Professor then at Beast. She rubbed the side of her head where she had come in contact with the hard concrete outside. "You passed out outside after John dropped you off this morning." The Professor said pushing the girl back onto the bed gently, "Lay down and rest. Now is not the time for you to be sitting up." Sarah obliged and laid back down.

:Kelsey, John, Ian, Laura, and Abby:

The five teens walked out of the movie theater still laughing as they talked about the stupidest parts in the movie that they had just finished watching. As they walked they stopped dead in their tracks seeing the X-Jeep up in flames, "NO!!" Kelsey screamed. "Oh man, we're so toast when we get back…" Laura said as Abby and Ian nodded. John looked to the side of the jeep and saw his motorcycle was also in flames, "NO!!" He screamed as he went to run for it. Kelsey grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

The five of them watched in horror as Pietro, Todd, and Lance watched from a few feet away with smirks on their faces. Kelsey was so ready to cut all three into little pieces. She disappeared then reappeared in front of them. The three boys jumped as the girl drove her claws foreword Pietro ducked out of the way causing Kelsey to get her claws stuck in the tree. "What's wrong Kelsey? The youngest Creed having trouble with her aim?" Pietro asked tauntingly as Kelsey swung her free clawed hand at his face, causing a scratch on his face as it bled Todd and Lance stared. No one had hit Pietro with their claws, feet, or hands ever. "Didn't your daddy teach you to never mess with a Creed?" Kelsey hissed using her caught claws to pull herself up, kicked Pietro full in the stomach sending him into a tree.

John, Laura, Ian, and Abby ran over. Lance smirked and made a tremor cause the ground to shake. The four stopped and backed away as a crack formed in the ground, "Quick, grab on!" Ian said to Laura. Laura grabbed his hand and the two flew over. Laura dropped and pulled Kelsey out of the tree. "Thanks." Kelsey said, "Anytime." Laura answered as Pietro came at them full speed. Kelsey looked at her, "Shall we?" Laura smirked, "Let's." She answered. The two girls stood there and waited, -Wait…NOW!- Laura said to Kelsey as they both kicked out their legs hitting Pietro in the face. Pietro flew and slammed into the concrete as Laura and Kelsey blew their bangs out of their eyes.

Laura smirked, "Nice job Creed." "Not bad yourself." Kelsey said, "HEADS UP!" Abby said as Lance sent a roller towards them. "JUMP!" Laura said. Kelsey and her jumped into the air and came down full force on Lance with their killer sandals. Lance hit the cement hard and swore under his breath holding his face. Kelsey pulled at her shirt, "Now, I don't ever want to have this conversation again." She said with a 'humph'. Laura giggled following the nineteen-year-old girl. As the five walked away they heard a rumble and Kelsey stopped, "That can't be good." She said and looked behind them as a large roller came, "OH SHIT! RUN!" She screamed.

The five ran as fast as they could. As they ran they ran past Elsie, who rose an eyebrow, then saw what they were running from. She glared and jumped high enough so that roller missed her completely. _What have you gotten yourself into this time Kelsey? _She thought, then it hit her, Pietro, Lance, and Todd had left the house. She groaned and ran towards the way she had seen the roller come from.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Kelsey yelled as they ran from the roller that was following them. "Is that thing manipulated or something!?!" Laura asked as Ian grabbed her and pulled her into the air. Kelsey vaporized as Abby floated using her TK and John used his fire power to propel himself into the air.

As they landed they watched the roller stop. They held their breathes as it fell back into the ground. They sighed with relief. "Okay, mates, that was interesting." John said as Kelsey said. "Enough excitement for today." She said as they walked towards the Institute. "We are so screwed when we don't show up with that jeep." Laura said rubbing her forehead, getting a headache just thinking about Logan yelling at them. "Ah'll be screwed either way. We ain't suppose to be walking home either way." Laura glared, "What do you think we're going to do you genius? Fly home and have people point up and say, 'Oh look, it's a bird, it's a plane, no wait…THEIR MUTANTS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!'" Laura said running away from Abby as the others laughed. Laura returned to the others as they started to walk back to the Institute.

:Xavier Institute:

Logan stood by the window and growled, "They should have been back by now." He said to himself pacing. As he looked out the window he saw the four teens walking up. The door flew open and he stormed out. Laura hid behind Kelsey, "WHERE'S THE JEEP!?" He yelled and Kelsey cringed slightly, "Um…about that…" She said, "Pietro kid of…set it on fire." If Logan wasn't mad before, he was extremely pissed now, "HE WHAT?!?!" The four teens screamed and ran in different directions. Logan growled and sniffed the air. Laura was in the pool, Ian was hiding in a tree, Abby was under the porch, and Kelsey was on the roof of the Institute. "Kelsey Lauren Creed get your ass down here!" Logan snarled. "MAKE ME!" She yelled from the roof.

Logan rubbed his forehead, "KELSEY I'M SERIOUS! GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled back up at her, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SO THERE!" He looked at the sky as it started to thunder and he shook his head. "I tried to warn her." He muttered. "Plus, if Victor finds out his kid got killed by a bolt of lighting it ain't my fault." He muttered to himself again. He heard Laura and Ian scream as he shook his head. Laura ran to him as Ian ran into the mansion. Kelsey vaporized and appeared by the door, "HI LOGAN!" she yelled then ran in. He groaned rolling his eyes, "Yo, Abs! Let's go kid!" He called as the southern girl came out from hiding and went into the mansion.

Logan started to walk, sniffed the air, turned around as his eyes scanned the area, then he growled, and walked into the mansion. Outside the gate stood a watery figure as the lighting flashed it disappeared.

:Inside the Institute:

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" "GET BACK HERE LAURA BEFORE I RING YOUR NECK!" Sarah yelled running after her sister. Logan sighed, apparently Sarah was feeling better, "GIVE ME MY CHIPS YOU FAG!" "SARAH!" "Sorry." She muttered seeing her brother. Laura appeared stuffing her face with chips. Sarah roared, "GIMME MY CHIPS!!" Laura smirked and dumped the bag out. Sarah's mouth fell open, her eye twitched as she unsheathed her claws, "YOUR SO DEAD!" She yelled. Laura screamed as the lighting flashed.

Logan sighed and went after his sisters to break up any fighting. Abby shook her head and landed on her back on the couch as Ian turned the TV on. The news was on and the news lady was standing in front of a large building, "I'm here at the building where there was last a spotting of a girl, no older then thirteen. She had short red hair and the ends were dipped in black. She had attacked two older teens outside this building no more then an hour ago." She said as a picture flashed of the girl's mug. She had hazel colored eyes, and like the woman said, she had short red hair and the tips were black. "If any one has seen this girl, please contact the mutant control immediately. The two teens said she turned into a creature of water. Her name has yet to be released." Ian shut it off.

"That's ridiculous. Whoever finds her, they better not call mutant control. It's not a good fate for any of us." Ian said, "Ah agree completely." Abby said with a nod as Logan came back carrying Laura and Sarah by the back of their shirt collars. "What's going on?" Logan asked hearing Abby agreeing to something, "They just showed a girl on the news that two teens claimed they got attacked by. She was around thirteen, had short red hair, and had the tips of her hair black." Logan narrowed his eyes, "Sounds a lot like Wanda." He said. Ian shrugged, "Yeah, but this girl had hazel eyes." "And it said that she had the powa to turn into a wata creature." Abby said.

Logan bit his lip, "Well, that's interesting. Where's Kelsey?" He asked as a head popped up, "Right here." She said before looking back down at her book. Logan rose an eyebrow seeing her looking at a book. He didn't know if he should have been scared or not to see a Creed actually _reading_ and not completely _destroying _a book. He had to admit it though, Kelsey was the strange one. She was normally quiet, kept to herself, hung out with Laura, didn't destroy books, and hadn't attempted to murder Laura, him, or Sarah. Logan shook his head as he caught something from the corner of his eye, "GET DOWN!" He yelled shoving the five younger teens down as the window glass broke. Kelsey jumped up from her seat extending her claws. Logan walked foreword, "It's okay, it was a dart." "Your saying it's okay when it's a dart!?!" Kelsey stared at him in disbelief.

Logan narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air, he looked down to see a puddle of water at his feet. He growled and backed away as it formed into a young girl, no older then thirteen. "That's her!" Ian said as more darts flew in, "Shit! Get upstairs! ALLA!"" Logan said. Ian, Abby, Sarah, and Laura jumped over the couch and stormed up the stairs as told, but Kelsey stayed, "Get up there with them, Kelsey." He said.

Kelsey looked down at the girl, "What about her?" She asked, "I'll take care of her." Logan said. Kelsey nodded and ran upstairs. Logan growled as he carefully went to the window. He saw his reflection and blinked. He touched it and it was the glass. He looked at the young girl who was still unconscious on the ground. He looked at the glass again then the girl who was standing making him jump, "Jesus, kid, you can't be unconscious one moment then conscious the next." He said as the girl stared at him, "Who are you." She asked, "I'm Logan, you are?" The girl looked out the window then at him, "They call me Aqua, but my name is Adolfina." Logan rose an eyebrow, "Adolfina? Doesn't that mean noble wolf or something like that in German?" Adolfina nodded.

The girl looked out the window, "I have to go." She said, "Why can't you stay?" "I follow water, plus, New York is empty." She answered turning into a puddle again and sneaking out under the crack in the door. Logan sensed something wasn't right with this girl, at all, but brushed it away. He heard a yell upstairs and he sighed. He had left Laura and Sarah alone, again. He went upstairs and saw the two girls, Laura on top of Sarah, and Sarah beneath her. Logan sighed, why him, "Alright, break it up." He said grabbing Laura.

"I don't want her here any more! She can just go stay with her other little clan of bozos!" Laura yelled as Sarah glared at her, "GOOD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ANYWAY! MAYBE I WILL GO BACK! AT LEAST THEY APPRECIATE ME UNLIKE YOU!" Sarah yelled back whipping a pillow hard at Laura's face. Logan turned Laura behind him then caught the pillow, "Knock it off! Laura, you'll be going back the orphanage tomorrow morning!" Laura stared at him, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She yelled, "Yes I can and I will! I've had enough of you two always bickering! Sarah will go back to her little clan! As for Ian and Abby I don't care what they do! They are welcomed to stay, because THEY DON'T FIGHT LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!"

Laura looked at the floor as Sarah looked at the ceiling. "Both of you, pack, and if I don't find your things packed within an hour, I'll kick you both out personally." He said slamming the door. Laura looked over at Sarah and glared at her, "This is your fault." "Mine!? How is it mine you psycho!" Laura grabbed her pillow, but then put it down. She pulled her bag out from under her bed, "At least I'm not jacked up." She muttered, but Sarah heard her, "What did you just say?" Laura looked at her, "What? I didn't say anything." She said as Sarah rose an eyebrow at her. "Sarah! Laura! Dinna!" Abby called from downstairs. The two girls ran downstairs and into the dining room.

Sarah sat next to Laura so they were seated from left to right; Kelsey, Laura, Sarah, Ian, and Abby. The three adults sat at the head of the table, "So, Sarah, what are you going to do when you get back to the Brotherhood house?" Kelsey asked and Laura mouthed 'screw Pietro' to her. Kelsey covered her mouth to hide the smile behind it. "I don't know, probably just hang out with Elsie and Wanda. Laura, I can see you so stop it." Abby and Kelsey laughed at Laura who was making faces as Sarah talked. "Plus, I'm sure Pietro," Laura smirked and put her head against Sarah's shoulder batting her eyelashes as Abby, Kelsey, and Ian busted into hysterical laughter, Sarah growled and shoved her twin, "would probably want to hang out."

Laura's smirk widened, "By hang out you mean?" Sarah whacked her on the back of the head, "You know what I mean." "Screwing?" Logan sighed rubbing his forehead as Xavier and Hank chuckled slightly, "At least I don't make out with Ian." Logan refrained from slamming his head down on the table as he stared at his plate, "Hey, he's better then Speedy." "Speedy's better at that then Ian." Logan slammed his head down as the four girls giggled.

"No doubt." "Laura!" "What? I'm agreeing." "DON'T!" Laura giggled as Sarah snickered. Ian blushed insanely as Abby put her arm around Ian's shoulders, "Ah think someone's embarrassed." "You would be too if two girls were comparing you with a member of the Brotherhood." "Ah wouldn't get as red as ya are now." Laura smirked, "So, how big do you think it was." She asked turning towards Sarah, "LAURA ROSE!" Logan yelled as Laura blinked tilting her head to the side, "Yes?" Kelsey and Sarah laughed hysterically as Logan fumed. Laura smirked, "Can some one pass the salad?" She asked as Logan handed it to Ian, who gave it to Abby, and Laura took it grabbing the tongs. As a smirk crossed her face Logan growled, "Don't you dare young lady." Laura gave him an innocent look, "I wasn't gonna do anything, man are you paranoid." She said as she lowered the tongs and grabbed a tomato that had a hole in the center of it, oddly.

Laura grinned from ear to ear as she hid the tongs and tomato from Logan's view. The three girls looked down as she took the tongs and put the end into the hole in the tomato. Abby, who had milk in her mouth, spit it back out into the glass and laughed. Sarah choked on her lettuce as Kelsey whacked her on the back, she gasped, and started laughing as Kelsey laughed hysterically. Laura put the tomato in her salad bowl as she returned the tongs, the three girls holding their sides from laughing. "Oh...my…god!!" Sarah said laughing still as Laura ate innocently as the three other girls laughed.

Logan seriously looked like he was going to explode at Laura, but he couldn't, because he couldn't prove it was her, instead he stabbed his chicken, pretending it was her head, then ripped off a chunk of it.

:After Dinner:

Sarah grabbed her bag and walked out of the mansion. Laura looked up at Logan, "Do you think she'll come back?" She asked as Logan nodded, "Of course." He said looking at her, "Now, you, living room, go watch TV and educate yourself." He said. Laura smirked and ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch next to Ian. He smirked at her and kissed her cheek lightly. Laura smiled and snuggled against him as they settled down and watched whatever was good on TV.

:Brotherhood House:

Sarah walked into the house and closed the door, "I'm back." She called, but no one answered. From the corner of her eye she saw a flicker of movement and she followed it, "Come on guys…this isn't funny…Wanda? Elsie? Kitty? Lance? Todd? Freddy? Pietro?" She called, "The others aren't here." She jumped and turned seeing Pietro leaning against the wall beside her. She put a hand over her pounding heart, "Jesus, your going to give me a heart attack one of these days." She said as the boy moved directly in front of her, and hovered over her. She looked up into the blue eyes then moved back, she didn't like being hovered over, "I believe you have something of mine and Lances?" He said stating more as a fact rather then a question. Sarah sighed and got down on her knees as she started to un-zipper the side pockets, Pietro shoved her down onto her back.

Sarah blinked as the older boy held her hands above her head. _What the hell is he doing…oh my god he's not…_She thought to herself as she stared at him. She squirmed, but Pietro had her pinned, "Let go, come on!" She said squirming even more. Sarah had never felt Pietro hold on to her so tight, not even after five years of being in the same house together, after Magneto's death, however, Pietro went off with the Brotherhood and Sarah stayed with Acolytes, of course before that splitting most could of assumed there was some chemistry between them. Now that they were separated for four years it wouldn't be the same, but apparently, he thought otherwise.

"Pietro, DOWN BOY!" She said as he smirked, "Why?" He asked. Sarah pouted and kneed him in the stomach, "I told you before, I don't like you." Sarah said standing, but Pietro pulled her down again, "I've told you before, I don't like you either, that's what makes it attractive, then again, dangerous." _Oh yeah, that's right, I'm talking to the one that interrupted Logan's class, danced the 'Can Can' without everything, but kept his boxers on. I'm not talking to someone normal, I'm talking to a psycho's psychotic son here. _Sarah thought to herself. Before Sarah could say anything Pietro's lips where on hers.

She stared into the darkness, _Oh shit, I'm so dead…dead, dead, dead, DEAD!! Might at well call Laura after I'm done and tell her to dig a hole six feet under, build me a coffin, and put me in it after Logan chops me up into tiny pieces. _She thought to herself. Sarah tried to get Pietro off of her, but he wasn't moving. She growled and bit his tongue that he had "accidentally" snuck in. He put his finger between her shoulder blade and her neck and pressed down on the "switch" (I think that's where it is, because my dad's done it to me a thousand times, because I'm getting taller then he is. --) causing her to let go of his tongue and pulled back smirking. "Someone isn't going to get any sleep tonight." He said as Sarah's eye twitched, _Shit, I'm dead. _

:The Next Morning:

Lance was downstairs with Kitty, Wanda, Freddy, Todd, and Elsie, "Dude, did you like, here Pietro last night?" Lance asked, "I heard Sarah, yo." Todd said as Kitty stared, "They seriously…" Lance nodded. Kitty scrunched her face, "Like, gross." Kitty said as Elsie shook her head, "I wouldn't be surprised if Pietro was drunk." "He probably was, but I'm sure they'll wake up and find out in 3…2..1." He said pointing upstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" The others bit their lips as Lance cleared his throat. As they sat downstairs they heard a sudden 'thud', "OUCH!" "You deserved it." "Bitch." "Ass!" They heard the door slam as feet came downstairs they saw Sarah in a long black robe, tied tightly in the front, and looked like it was forcing her to hold her air.

Lance smirked as she sat down, "Hey, Sarah, whatcha hidin'?" He asked tugging at the robe as Sarah slapped his hand, "Touch me again…I'll be forced to hurt you." She said. He smirked and poked her stomach, "So is there anything in there." Sarah growled and snarled showing her fangs. Lance backed off not wanting to piss her off anymore. Pietro came downstairs in a white wife-beater and his boxers as he saw Lance looking at him he glared, "Say anything, I'll hurt you." He said walking into the kitchen and closing the door. Sarah sighed and rubbed her forehead, "20 MINUTES IS UP!" Pietro yelled zipping upstairs. Sarah stood and ran after him.

Elsie looked at Lance, "It didn't seem like that was 20 minutes." "Pietro can speed the time at points." As they sat downstairs they heard Sarah scream then someone passed out. Lance rose an eyebrow then he went upstairs into the bathroom with Kitty, Elsie, Fred, Wanda, and Todd. They saw Pietro was the one that passed out and Sarah was sitting on the side of the tub, staring into a blank void. The others looked at each other and Elsie waved her hand in front of Sarah's face. "I-I'm…" Elsie tilted her head as the girl stuttered, "What?" She asked.

Lance poked at Pietro who still hadn't moved, "I think he's dead." He said raising an eyebrow, "Quick Lance, grab his legs, I'll get his arms, and we'll drag him down the stairs, dig a hole, and throw him in." Wanda said as Lance laughed. Pietro suddenly sat up making the others jumped and he stared at Sarah, "Take it again." "I've taken then damn test 5 fucking times!" She said hiding her face in her hands, and she said something that was muffled, but they could here her as it sounded oddly like, 'Logan's going to kill me if he finds out.' The others blinked, "What? What's going on?" Elsie asked.

"What test Sarah?" Sarah sighed waving her hand dismissing it and stood. She walked out of the bathroom, slammed the door, went into Pietro's room, got changed, and then stared at the floor. _I'm so dead, dead, dead, dead…THIS IS ALL PIETRO'S FAULT! Then again, it's also mine. My damn seductiveness and his good looks got me into this. Man, where's something to knock you out when you need it. AUGH LOGAN'S GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! _Sarah thought to herself grabbing the pillow and screaming into it.

:In the bathroom:

As the others helped a passed out Pietro, again, downstairs Elsie saw something from the corner of her eye. _A pregnancy test? What was Sarah doing with this? _She asked herself then picked the end up and saw the two lines, and went wide eyed, _Oh my God! She's pregnant! _

* * *

HL: MWHAHA! Oh, little Sarah's in trouble…

Sarah: -- I'm going to seriously kill you

Laura: -laughs- OH MY GOD! LOGAN'S GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN HE FINDS OUT!

Sarah: -smirks- I won't be the only one, Laura, your next.

Laura: OO –runs-

TBC….


End file.
